No sabía por qué
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? — Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. — TodoBaku
1. Capítulo 1

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 1**

Como todos los días los alumnos del grupo A de la academia Yuuei tomaban sus clases matutinas; todos eran demasiado unidos y se sentían felices de pertenecer al mismo grupo.

Todos menos Katsuki Bakugou.

Su rostro demostraba el constante enojo que sentía de pertenecer a ese grupo con todos esos chicos a los que consideraba una bola de inútiles. Pensaba que él era demasiado fuerte como para formar equipo con esa clase de compañeros.

Claro que había algunas excepciones, como ese chico, Shouto Todoroki; pero lo odiaba. Sin embargo, si no tuviera más opción estaría dispuesto a formar un equipo con él. No era ruidoso como los otros tipos y sus habilidades le serían útiles. Pero actualmente lo odiaba por no luchar con todo en el enfrentamiento del festival deportivo.

El único con el que formaría equipo sin dudarlo dos veces sería con Kirishima, el cual le había demostrado su fuerza y su capacidad para luchar a su lado en una batalla. Además, aunque él se volviera loco explotando todo a su alrededor, Kirishima no saldría lastimado debido a su endurecimiento.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Bakugou se puso de pie para seguir a Kirishima, al cual le gustaba comer junto a Sero y Kaminari. Él no se oponía a pasar un rato con ellos. Eran demasiado ruidosos, pero no le molestaban tanto como los otros miembros del salón.

Al dirigirse hacia la cafetería de Lunch-Rush pudo observar a Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki caminar juntos mientras platicaban. Sintió odio hacia ellos, un extraño odio que llevaba apareciendo desde hace algunos días.

Decidió ignorarlo y comer tranquilo, necesitaba todos los nutrientes que fueran necesarios para que sus manos pudieran segregar todo el sudor que quisieran sin volverse un flacucho o debilucho. Él estaba al tanto de todos los problemas que podía causar su quirk, por esa razón buscaba la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Y para recuperar el sudor que perdía tenía que beber muchos líquidos.

Tomaron una mesa cercana a los demás del grupo y comenzaron a comer con energía.

Bakugou volteó a ver hacia la mesa que estaba frente a la de ellos; de nuevo el trío se encontraba platicando con alegría, esta vez con algunos colados. Se metió una gran porción de curry a la boca y se volteó a otro lado dispuesto a ignorar a los que él consideraba ñoños.

* * *

Bakugou no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, antes no le molestaba pero, desde esa vez en que Midoriya luchó contra el asesino Héroes "Stain" con la ayuda de Iida y Todoroki, había comenzado a sentirse molesto.

Llegaron los tres juntos compartiendo esa aura de misterio, compartiendo secretos y entendiéndose entre ellos. Lo odiaba, cada vez que pensaba en eso sus palmas sudaban más de lo normal por el coraje que le provocaba; odiaba que desde ese día los tres se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

—¿Estás bien Bakugou? —preguntó Kirishima extrañado después de que su amigo se había detenido abruptamente.

Bakugou resopló y caminó con las manos en las bolsas hacia el trio que, alegremente, platicaba frente a la salida del edificio.

—¡Háganse a un lado imbéciles! —gritó pasando entre Midoriya y Todoroki, aprovechando para empujarlos con los hombros.

—¡Ten cuidado Bakugou! ¡Hay leyes de educación que indican que se debe pedir permiso al pasar! —reprendió Iida.

—Está bien, no me molesta —dijo Midoriya con nerviosismo intentando quitarle importancia.

—Sí, está bien —concordó Todoroki.

Eso crispó los nervios de Bakugou, pero siguió caminando en dirección a la salida de la academia.

—Lo siento. Últimamente está más irritable que de costumbre —se disculpó Kirishima.

—No eres tú quien tiene que disculparse —contradijo Iida —No se puede hacer nada con él, siempre hemos sabido que Bakugou es de esa manera.

—No hay problema para mí —asintió Midoriya acostumbrado a peores ataques de Bakugou.

—No sé por qué se molestó esta vez, pero creo que lo dejaré tranquilo —murmuró Kirishima y se quedó en ese lugar platicando alegremente con los chicos.

* * *

Bakugou estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a la pared del campo de entrenamiento. Todos descansaban de un duro día y platicaban entre ellos un poco más alejados del chico explosivo.

Bakugou levantó la vista y pudo observar a Todoroki refrescándose con el agua que sobraba de su botella, esta terminó sobre su cabello y rostro. Él no entendía el sentido de hacer eso, fácilmente podía refrescarse con su lado frío.

Todoroki levantó la vista y encontró los ojos de Bakugou el cual rápidamente los bajó. Se reprochó a si mismo por actuar como una niñita tímida y también se reprochó por la comparación.

Levantó la vista nuevamente y observó a Todoroki platicar tranquilamente con Midoriya e Iida.

"_Ese maldito. ¿Qué se cree? Hablando tan tranquilamente con esos tipos como si fueran amigos de años. Queriendo ser amistoso con todos. Me da asco_" gruñó Bakugou en su mente. Pensaba que odiaba demasiado a ese tipo y que solo su presencia lo molestaba demasiado.

Con molestia se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de la salida, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo junto a esos que él consideraba gente molesta.

* * *

Ese día Bakugou había salido con Kirishima y Kaminari a pasear; cuando lo invitaron obviamente él se negó, pero ahí estaba, con ellos caminando por las calles. Kirishima podía llegar a ser demasiado persuasivo algunas veces.

Mientras Kirishima y Kaminari, que caminaban más adelante, parloteaban sin parar, él se fijó en un chico de cabello mitad rojo mitad blanco. Sabía quién era: Todoroki.

—Vean, ¿ese no es Todoroki? —señaló Kaminari alegremente y corrió hacia él.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Kirishima intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kaminari ya estaba junto al otro chico.

—¿Qué cree que hace ese estúpido? —gruñó Bakugou.

Kirishima volteó a verlo con una disculpa en el rostro —Lo siento, pero creo que va a invitar a Todoroki.

Y no se equivocó, a los pocos segundos Kaminari volvía con Todoroki tras él.

—¡Chicos! ¡Todoroki aceptó venir con nosotros! —dijo alegremente.

Bakugou frunció la boca, pero no dijo nada. Kirishima sonreía nerviosamente.

Y comenzaron a caminar.

—Íbamos a buscar nuevos video-juegos —contaba Kaminari.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué video-juegos te gustan Todoroki? —preguntó Kirishima intentando continuar con la conversación.

El chico contestó con su habitual tono monótono —Casi no juego video-juegos.

Kirishima sonrió forzadamente.

Kaminari inició otra platica, Kirishima la tomó como un salvavidas y se sujetó a ella para mantener la conversación.

Mientras, Bakugou y Todoroki caminaban detrás completamente en silencio.

El chico explosivo volteó a verlo de reojo y regresó la vista al frente. No le incomodaba ese silencio, era algo bien recibido.

Cuando volteó nuevamente de reojo hacia Todoroki lo encontró observándolo. Se sorprendió de ser descubierto.

—¿Qué mierda me miras? —preguntó, sin embargo su tono no era molesto, solo un poco nervioso.

—Es solo que… —pero Todoroki no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡Chicos! —Iida saludaba desde lejos. Junto a él venían Midoriya, Uraraka y Asui. Más atrás venían Ashido, Yaoyorosu, Jirou y Hagakure.

—Vaya. ¡Qué sorpresa que nos encontremos todos aquí! —dijo Kaminari con alegría.

Todoroki se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

Y Bakugou se fue.

* * *

Bakugou intentaba sacar unas papas fritas de la máquina, el dinero se le había atorado y ahora él pateaba ese "endemoniado aparato" para que liberara su almuerzo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Bakugou? —preguntó Ashido llegando a su lado.

—¡Esta maldita máquina! ¡Capturó mi almuerzo! —se quejó Bakugou pateando con más saña.

—Tal vez deberías golpearla desde atrás —sugirió asomándose tras la máquina para verificar si era posible moverla.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —escucharon una voz tras ellos.

—¡Todoroki! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —se alegró Ashido haciendo señas al chico para que se acercara más —A ver si tú puedes hacer algo con tu hielo, hay unas papitas atoradas en esta máquina y no podemos sacarlas, ¿no es así Bakugou? —preguntó al chico que extrañamente se había quedado callado.

—No necesito la ayuda del bastardo mitad-mitad —gruñó. Se sujetó nuevamente de la máquina y comenzó a moverla hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¡Oh no Bakugou! ¡Lograste que se movieran hacia atrás! —se decepcionó Ashido.

Bakugou ya estaba frustrado —¡MALDITO APARATO DEL DEMONIO!

Todoroki se asomó por un hombro de Bakugou, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, la introdujo en la máquina y presionó la clave del producto que estaba atorado. La máquina por fin dejó libre el producto junto con el nuevo, Todoroki se agachó y sacó ambas bolsas.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó.

—De Bakugou —contestó Ashido observando con atención a los dos chicos.

Todoroki se volteó hacia el chico mencionado y le ofreció las dos bolsas.

—¡Ya no quiero ni mierda! —gruñó el chico con el rostro completamente rojo. Pasó a un lado de Todoroki empujándolo con el hombro y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.

Todoroki se volteó hacia Ashido y le dio la comida de Bakugou, luego se fue también ignorando la anterior reacción del chico.

Ashido se quedó de pie, mirando el pasillo por el que ambos chicos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Las clases para el grupo A del curso de héroes estaban en un pequeño receso debido a que su profesor actual había tenido que salir a la dirección por un llamado. Ashido, sentada en su pupitre, pensaba en todas las ocasiones que había observado a Bakugou disgustado cuando Todoroki estaba cerca. Se preguntó por qué sucedía esto. Claro, era normal que Bakugou estuviera enojado y gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero extrañamente, casi siempre estaba involucrado Todoroki. La última vez que pudo observar una de sus escenas había sido hace un par de horas cuando, por accidente, Todoroki había rozado el brazo de su compañero explosivo. Bakugou se había puesto completamente rojo de ira. ¿O podría ser de vergüenza?

De pronto para Ashido se hizo obvio lo que nadie había notado, la razón por la cual Bakugou siempre se ponía gruñón cuando Todoroki estaba cerca, por qué siempre se enojaba cuando su compañero platicaba con los demás. Era tan simple que ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo, pero era verdad, debía serlo.

Antes de sacar conclusiones decidió hacer una prueba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Todoroki. Él y ella no eran tan cercanos y casi no hablaban, pero solo para confirmar sus deducciones se iba a dar la oportunidad de portarse confianzuda con él.

—Todoroki ¿puedes explicarme el problema número dos? ¿por favor? —notó como Bakugou volteaba de reojo, Ashido sonrió y acercó un banco hacia Todoroki.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendiste? —preguntó el chico sacando sus apuntes; era muy amable, realmente se notaba que intentaba llevarse bien con todos.

—¿Cómo puedo lograr que el héroe llegue hasta la avenida en la que se encuentra el villano en tan solo diez minutos? —Todoroki comenzó a explicarle algo acerca de la información del problema en donde se mencionaba la vialidad de las calles y como averiguar qué camino recorrer, pero ella realmente no puso atención, esta estaba en Bakugou que también tenía su atención puesta en ellos; podía notar desde ahí como apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Decidió arriesgarse un poco así que se acercó más a Todoroki hasta que quedó casi pegada a él —Esta parte, ¿cómo puedo resolverla? —preguntó rosando con su mano el brazo de Todoroki antes de señalar con su índice el lugar que mencionaba.

Todoroki comenzó a explicarle sin inmutarse por su cercanía y Ashido aprovechó para echarle una ojeada a Bakugou. Regresó su mirada rápidamente a la hoja; era hora de retirarse, pudo notar un leve chispeo en las manos de Bakugou y decidió que no quería terminar visitando a Recovery Girl.

—Gracias Todoroki, te debo una —agradeció levantándose y acomodando el banco en su lugar para alejarse. Bakugou la acompaño con la mirada hasta que llegó a su lugar, luego volteó a ver a Todoroki con odio y regresó la vista a su banco.

Lo había confirmado, ¡A Bakugou le gustaba Todoroki! ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa información?

* * *

Cuando Ashido regresó a su lugar Bakugou le quitó la vista de encima.

"_Maldito mitad-mitad_" pensó molesto; lo odiaba, siempre que lo veía sentía la ira recorrerlo, sus manos comenzaban a chispear. Quería atacarlo y herirlo.

Siempre estaba intentando hacer nuevos amigos, intentando llevarse bien con todos. ¡Lo estresaba! Quería luchar con él, hacerlo utilizar su lado izquierdo; quería que se diera cuenta que él era poderoso y que un tipo de la clase de Todoroki nunca podría derrotarlo.

—Bakugou.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó con odio, se había ido cargando de ira conforme pensaba. El grito atrajo la atención de todos, pero ya conocían su temperamento así que nadie se sorprendió y todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

—Solo quiero invitarte a comer con nosotros —hablo Kirishima con tranquilidad, como siempre, le tenía más paciencia que los demás.

Bakugou bufó y recogió su mochila, dejó de pensar en "bastardos mitad-mitad" según sus palabras y siguió a Kirishima, le haría bien pasar un tiempo con el único al que consideraba algo cercano a un amigo, lo haría borrarse de la mente malos pensamientos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 2**

Bakugou caminaba tranquilamente por las calles; era un sábado agradable y él había salido a comprar el nuevo disco de su banda favorita que ahora llevaba envuelto en una bolsa. Ese era un buen día para él, porque no tenía que ver a ninguno de sus compañeros y podía evitarse todos los corajes que ellos le causaban.

Levantó la vista atraído por los diversos carteles que anunciaban el próximo concierto de otra de sus tantas bandas favoritas cuando de pronto sus ojos se vieron atraídos por una peculiar cabellera de doble color.

Todoroki se encontraba de pie observando las distintas revistas en la librería; pero no estaba solo. Bakugou frunció el ceño al ver a Midoriya a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué rayos se traen esos dos? —masculló.

¿Por qué habrían de estar solos? ¿Acaso era una cita? Sintió un retortijón en el estómago que el definió como ira. La ira de ver a sus dos enemigos declarados juntos.

Con molestia y ganas de ir a hacerles una escena que los avergonzara, retuvo su ira y se alejó de allí. Lo mejor era olvidarse de ellos y terminar su día lo más feliz que se pudiera.

Sin embargo, en todo el fin de semana no pudo dejar de pensar en la imagen de verlos a los dos juntos.

* * *

Ese día al llegar al edificio de clases, como siempre, se dirigieron a los casilleros a cambiar de zapatos. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente y que rompió la monotonía de todos los días: había una carta con corazones en el casillero de Todoroki.

Kaminari se acercó a darle una ojeada —¿Será que por fin una chica se animó a declararse? —comentó alegre.

—¿Será que Todoroki se convertirá en el primero en tener novia? —siguió el juego Zero.

—¡Abre la carta! ¡Queremos saber qué dice! —apuró Mineta.

—Será mejor que no hagas eso Todoroki —intervino Iida —, es de mala educación compartir los sentimientos que las chicas con tanto esmero se esfuerzan en escribir en una hoja.

—Será que tú la escribiste Iida —bromeo Kaminari. El presidente de clase negó con nerviosismo provocando las carcajadas de los demás.

Los chicos continuaron bromeando mientras Todoroki observaba con atención la carta que ahora sostenía en su mano. De pronto le fue arrebatada.

—Vaya, no sabía que al mitad-mitad le interesaran cosas como las cartitas de amor. ¿Planeas corresponderle a una niña mimada? —se burló Bakugou mirando la carta que le había arrebatado al chico.

—Kacchan, de-devuélvele esa carta a Todoroki —dijo Midoriya acercándose.

—¿No la habrás escrito tú nerd de mierda?

—Cla-cla- ¡claro que no! ¡Kacchan!

Bakugou aprovechó para romper la carta en pedazos y arrojarla al bote de basura que estaba cerca, luego se fue tranquilamente con la mochila al hombro.

Midoriya volteó a ver con pena a Todoroki —Lo siento mucho Todoroki-kun, no pude hacer nada.

—No es tu culpa —contestó el chico observando el camino por el que Bakugou se había alejado.

* * *

Al día siguiente había otra carta.

Bakugou sintió como el ácido de su estómago subía hacia su garganta. Se alejó dispuesto a ignorarlo, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, tampoco quiso ponerle demasiada atención; eso era algo que para él no debía tener relevancia.

Sin embargo, durante todo el día mantuvo el ceño fruncido, algo que los demás consideraron normal en él; menos Kirishima que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba molestando a su amigo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle la razón.

Al finalizar las clases Bakugou vio como Todoroki salía del salón solo. Eso era algo anormal, ya que desde hace un tiempo siempre se acompañaba de algún compañero. Una mueca se formó en su rostro antes de seguirlo.

"_¿Se cree ese mitad-mitad que puede andar tan feliz por la academia?_" era su pensamiento "_Mientras no pelee con todo su poder contra mí, no puede hacerlo_" era su excusa para detener cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar a continuación. No podía permitir que se consiguiera una novia y dejara de entrenar, quería luchar con Todoroki a su máxima capacidad.

Llegó hasta el lugar tras la escuela a donde Todoroki se había dirigido y, oculto tras la pared, se asomó para observar que pasaba, así sabría en que momento intervenir.

Una chica vestida con el uniforme de la academia se encontraba frente al chico y este la miraba inexpresivamente.

—¡Me gustas Todoroki! —decía con las mejillas sonrojadas —Por esa razón insistí en que recibieras mi carta. Quería que vinieras a este lugar para poder confesarte mis sentimientos apropiadamente. Tú… ¿correspondes mis sentimientos? —termino con timidez.

Todoroki sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la chica. Bakugou sintió un dolor en su pecho que no supo identificar; estaba a punto de salir a gritar unas cuantas cosas cuando fue detenido por la voz del chico.

—Lo siento. Ahora mismo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —se disculpó Todoroki.

La chica apretó la carta en su mano y volteó a ver el chico con seriedad —¿Te gusta alguien más?

—No en estos momentos —contestó Todoroki sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Simplemente no tengo planes de mantener una relación próxima, mi interés está puesto en otros asuntos y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para algo más.

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron un poco llorosos, pero no se permitió derramar las lágrimas, le sonrió a Todoroki antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde Bakugou se encontraba; cuando la chica dio la vuelta a la esquina y se encontró de frente con él dio un salto de sorpresa. Bakugou le regaló su mejor sonrisa burlona logrando que las lágrimas de la chica se derramaran al fin; sin contener los sollozos ella se alejó corriendo en dirección a la salida de la academia.

Bakugou sonrió. Extrañamente disfruto el rechazo de esa chica, aunque era algo normal en él, pensó, disfrutaba el sufrimiento de las demás personas; comúnmente le gustaba causarlo él mismo, pero en estos momentos, el observar a Todoroki causarlo, no era algo que le molestara para nada.

* * *

Estaban en el bosque donde las Pussycats los iban a dividir para que iniciaran con "la prueba de valor" o más bien entrenamiento. Cuando Bakugou fue colocado con Todoroki sintió algo extraño parecido al triunfo, pero lo reemplazo rápidamente por enojo y se quejó pidiendo que lo cambiaran. No fue escuchado.

Ahora ambos caminaban por el bosque, uno al lado del otro esperando ser asustados por la clase B. Lo habían intentado hace unos segundos, pero no les había funcionado.

Llevaban un rato caminando en silencio, Bakugou miraba de reojo a Todoroki de vez en cuando y luego regresaba la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás observando? —preguntó de pronto Todoroki rompiendo el silencio pesado entre ellos.

Bakugou se tensó y reaccionó con agresividad —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién querría mirarte a ti mitad-mitad?!

—Al parecer tú.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Olvídalo.

Después de eso siguieron caminando. Bakugou estaba más tenso que antes, se sentía acorralado; ya no le gustaba caminar al lado de Todoroki. En ningún momento le gustó, se decía a sí mismo.

—No es como si me gustara observarte —comentó Bakugou con tranquilidad. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso rojo de furia. Casi se quiebra el cuello al voltear a ver a Todoroki, encontró su rostro inexpresivo y normal observándolo calmadamente.

Bakugou se alejó caminando a grandes pasos, no quería estar cerca de ese tipo que no hacía más que irritarlo.

—Espera, tenemos que permanecer cerca —escuchó la voz de Todoroki tras él.

—¡No me des ordenes!

De pronto un humo negro comenzó a aparecer de entre los árboles.

* * *

Escuchaba los lamentos de Midoriya, podía escuchar a los demás intentando tranquilizarlo, pero él en lo único que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estuvo de sujetarlo en su palma. No había podido.

Recordó la seriedad de su rostro mientras se lo llevaban. Recordó la mirada que le dirigió después de decirle algo a Midoriya que no escuchó. Su mirada firme que prometía que todo estaría bien, que decía que por supuesto no podrían contra él.

¿Qué irían a hacerle?

Todoroki pensó en todas esas veces en que se encontró con la mirada de Bakugou sobre él. ¿Por qué lo miraba? Tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué buscaría Bakugou de él?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a los demás organizándose para buscar a los otros.

* * *

Tenían que rescatarlo. Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, extrañaba sus constantes gritos y su presencia. Por esa razón organizó todo junto con Kirishima, sabía que Bakugou era muy importante para el chico debido a su cercanía, comprendía que lo consideraba un amigo cercano, y utilizó esa información para conseguir un aliado. Después solo hacía falta agregar a Midoriya para completar el grupo, luego se unieron Iida y Yaoyorozu.

Una vez que el equipo estuvo reunido y fueron hasta el lugar indicado no le importó lo peligroso que fuera aparecer frente a la liga de villanos. Quería que Bakugou volviera, quería escucharlo gritar con rabia nuevamente, aún tenían una batalla pendiente, le debía la victoria que anteriormente le había arrebatado. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada y no le quedó de otra más que observar como los otros lo rescataban.

Por esa razón se sintió más tranquilo cuando supo que Bakugou estaba a salvo.

Una vez que estuvieron en los dormitorios de la UA decidió irse a descansar a su habitación. Durmió tranquilo, sabiendo que Bakugou se encontraba seguro por fin en su casa y no en las manos de los villanos.

* * *

All Might y Aizawa se presentaron en su casa para decirle a sus padres que implementarían dormitorios en U.A. donde todos los alumnos de la clase A del departamento de héroes podrían vivir para evitar el peligro que actualmente corrían.

Su madre aceptó inmediatamente, su padre estuvo de acuerdo y pronto Bakugou se encontró haciendo las maletas para, una semana después, ir a vivir a U.A. hasta que terminara sus estudios de héroe.

La llegada a la academia fue difícil; reencontrarse con sus compañeros, ver como los castigaban por haber ido a salvarlo, ver sus rostros tristes. Tuvo que hacer algo para alegrarlos.

No tuvo contacto con Todoroki durante ese tiempo. A veces, cuando sus ojos se encontraban parecía que el otro quería acercarse a él, pero Bakugou se alejaba rápidamente. Se sentía muy avergonzado por haber sido secuestrado y no quería escuchar nada que Todoroki tuviera que decir.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 3**

Un par semanas habían pasado desde su secuestro. Bakugou compraba un jugo en la máquina expendedora. Lo necesitaba para refrescarse después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Se alejó con el jugo en la mano en dirección al elevador, al dar vuelta a la esquina chocó con alguien.

Levantó la vista dispuesto a gritarle a quien sea que se haya atrevido a chocar con él, pero guardó silencio al ver que era Todoroki. No se había atrevido a preguntarle la razón por la que fue a su rescate, seguramente solo lo hizo por Deku. Pasó a su lado ignorándolo. Ya no tenía ganas de gritarle a nadie.

—Bakugou —se detuvo ante el llamado del chico —, me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido, entonces se preguntó porque estaba sucediendo eso. Era algo que no entendía, ninguna otra persona le provocaba eso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, estiró una mano y sujetó la de Todoroki. Inmediatamente sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Soltó la mano y se alejó veloz pensando en refugiarse de nuevo en los campos de entrenamiento.

Todoroki se quedó en ese lugar observando como Bakugou se alejaba. Con tranquilidad levantó la mano que anteriormente había sido tocada por el chico gruñón y observó ese lugar en el que aún podía sentir el calor que el contacto había dejado. Cerró la mano en un puño, luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar algo para comer.

* * *

Bakugou se encontraba en su casa, ese fin de semana llegó con la mente hecha un caos. Tenía el sentimiento de culpa por haber sido el causante del retiro de All might, y también quería conocer la respuesta a su reacción cerca de Todoroki, pero tenía miedo de saberlo. Quería preguntarle a su madre acerca de lo que sentía, pero no se atrevía. Entonces recordó como había sido el día en que regresó después del secuestro.

La policía lo llevó a su casa con la condición de no salir a menos que fuera acompañado de algún héroe que se quedaría cerca del lugar para prestar vigilancia; no podían permitirse descuidos ahora que sabían que él era un objetivo de los villanos, pero sobre todo porque el secuestro aún estaba muy fresco en sus mentes.

A él no le importó la vigilancia y por una vez no puso quejas, tenía demasiadas ganas de alejarse del ambiente de la academia.

Cuando llegó acompañado del héroe vigilante su madre salió a recibirlo inmediatamente; lo regañó y luego lo abrazó diciéndole que no volviera a permitir que lo secuestraran o ella misma iría por él solo para darle una golpiza.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de las cacerolas. Su madre le preparaba una de esas comidas que tanto le gustaban, lo hacía desde que había sucedido lo de secuestro; mientras la observaba moverse de un lado al otro sentado en la mesa, se armó de valor y decidió resolver sus dudas disfrazando la pregunta para no ser descubierto.

—Oye Mamá, ¿cómo fue que... te diste cuenta... —inició, pero se detuvo dubitativo.

—¿Qué pasa Katsuki?

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que papá te gustaba?

La mujer se empezó a reír como loca. Bakugou frunció el ceño.

—¡Bien, no me importa!—gritó levantándose listo para huir.

—¡Espera, espera! —la mujer tomó aire —Es estúpido, de pronto sentí que lo odiaba. Pero luego me di cuenta que no era eso; después de golpearlo, un día entendí que lo que sentía no era odio, en realidad él me gustaba.

Bakugou permaneció viendo a su madre. ¿Esa era la forma de enamorarse de los Bakugou?

Se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No te vas a comer la comida que estoy preparando?! —gritó su madre molesta.

—¡Dime eso cuando la termines de hacer! ¡Que molesta! —respondió cerrando con un portazo.

Eso no podía ser, no había manera de que fuera cierto, pensaba.

Levantó esa mano con la que había sostenido la de Todoroki hace varios días, gruñó molesto y la alejó de él. No quería pensar en Todoroki, porque cuando lo hacía sentimientos extraños y contradictorios aparecían; quería alejar todo eso y simplemente volver al pasado, cuando era tan fácil odiar y gritar a todos.

—No me gusta Todoroki —se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a olvidar sus preocupaciones por lo menos mientras soñaba.

Pero no pudo. Soñó con Todoroki. Con ellos dos juntos y ese sueño lo hizo sufrir.

* * *

Procuró mantenerse alejado de Todoroki. Había decidido que iba a alejar esos sentimientos de él y, por lo tanto, tenía que alejarse de la fuente que los provocaba. Cuando se encontraban en algún lado Bakugou lo ignoraba y se alejaba rápidamente, de esa manera pasó su primera semana en los nuevos dormitorios. Pero, aunque lo había intentado no podía evitarlo, su vista seguía desviándose hacia la única persona a la cual no quería ver.

No sabía porque ni desde cuándo había comenzado a prestarle atención a lo que Todoroki hacía. Cada uno de sus comentarios llegaba a sus oídos, cada una de sus acciones era observada por él y eso lo irritaba. Bakugou creía que su presencia solo servía para molestarlo, quería dejar de ponerle tanta atención, pero no podía y lo peor es que sabía por qué.

Anteriormente pensaba que la razón por la que lo veía tanto era porque quería derrotarlo, e hizo ese pensamiento su meta. Entonces sucedió el enfrentamiento entre Deku y Todoroki, eso lo hizo sentir enojo, él era el único que iba a derrotarlos a ambos. En esa pelea Deku logro que Todoroki usara su lado izquierdo. Cuando fue el turno de Bakugou, además de que Todoroki se dejó ganar, no pudo lograr que usara su lado de fuego. Sintió ira.

¿Por qué con Deku sí? ¿Qué tenía Deku que lo hiciera diferente a él?

"_¡Voy a derrotar a ese maldito Nerd de mierda, y voy a lograr que el bastardo mitad-mitad use su lado izquierdo contra mí!_" pensó con decisión. Pero los sentimientos que tenía por ambos eran diferentes: quería derrotar a Deku para demostrar que era más fuerte que él, pero quería obligar a Todoroki a usar su lado izquierdo porque no quería que Deku se sintiera especial por ser el único con el que Todoroki uso su poder completo.

Después de ese suceso Bakugou comenzó a enojarse cada vez más, siguió prestando atención a Todoroki; pero ahora ya no lo veía solo, siempre estaba con alguien, la mayor parte del tiempo con Deku.

Ahora, en la actualidad, Bakugou sabía el por qué siempre le prestaba atención a Todoroki.

Levantó la vista desde el sofá en donde estaba sentado, como siempre, alejado de los demás. Observó a Todoroki mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeros que seguramente comentaban algo que le había causado gracia. Y Bakugou sintió algo extraño, algo relajante; pero luego, al pensar que no era a él a quien sonreía, comenzó a sentir una extraña opresión. Se dijo a si mismo que era odio dirigido a Todoroki, porque a él era al único a quien no le prestaba atención.

Unos ojos heterocromáticos se encontraron con los suyos, Todoroki había volteado a verlo; Bakugou le hizo una mueca con la cara y se levantó para irse a su cuarto.

—Ya tuve suficiente de estúpidos el día de hoy —gruñó mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

* * *

Ashido había observado toda la escena desde su sitio junto a las chicas. Había visto como Bakugou observaba a Todoroki, tal vez él no se dio cuenta, pero eso que había visto en sus ojos era anhelo, ella sabía acerca de eso. Había observado a sus amigas cuando veían al chico que les gustaba de esa manera; a ella nunca le había gustado nadie, pero sabía que debía ser horrible querer acercarte a alguien y no poder por culpa de la timidez.

Todos pensaban que si algo le faltaba a Bakugou era timidez, pero ella había comprobado que sí existía, oculta muy en el fondo y solo salía en momentos especiales, pero ahí estaba.

También había visto la curiosidad en la cara de Todoroki al ver a Bakugou marcharse, sin embargo, se dio cuenta Ashido, el chico no compartía los mismos sentimientos. ¿Por qué razón a Bakugou le gustaba Todoroki?

Sabía que no era por su atractivo, razón por la cual muchas chicas lo rondaban. Era probablemente una de esas dudas que nunca iban a ser respondidas, como la existencia de otros seres vivos en el universo; y la razón de la no respuesta era simplemente que le temía lo suficiente a Bakugou como para preguntarle.

* * *

Luchaban con desesperación, un nuevo grupo de villanos se había propuesto derrotar a todos los héroes que se pudiera de una vez por todas, y habían sacado todo su arsenal. Lo peor de todo es que la liga de villanos había pensado que los tipos necesitaban un poco de ayuda y habían mandado a sus propios refuerzos.

Demasiados Nomus atacaban, todos con distintas habilidades. Los héroes no se daban abasto para detenerlos y proteger a los civiles.

Bakugou luchaba junto con Kirishima contra uno de esos monstruos Quimera, esa cosa era poderosa y resistía todos los ataques de Bakugou, los golpes que Kirishima le daba no le causaban el menor daño.

—¡Maldito monstruo! ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ! —con ese grito de odio Bakugou se lanzó hacia el Nomu. Usaría su ataque más poderoso, tenía que derrotar a esa cosa de una vez para poder ir a ayudar a… soltó un grito de furia dispuesto a convertir en pedazos a esa cosa.

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Cuidado! —escuchó a lo lejos.

Su atención fue a parar a ese lugar y el monstruo aprovechó para lanzarlo lejos, inmediatamente se puso de pie y, con el poder de sus explosiones llegó hasta donde estaba Todoroki en pocos segundos; el chico estaba a punto de ser aplastado por un enorme Nomu.

Subió hasta la cabeza del monstruo y con su ataque final se la voló. Pedazos de Nomu salieron volando por todos lados y, sin poderlo evitar, Bakugou salió despedido junto con ellos.

—¡Kacchan! —después de ese grito sintió como era atrapado en el aire.

La explosión lo había dejado desorientado y no podía enfocar nada con claridad. Después de varios segundos comenzó a ser consciente de nuevo; pudo sentir el pavimento en su espalda y escuchar las voces a su alrededor.

—¡Kacchan! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Levantó su brazo y empujó a Deku lejos de él. Se sentó y volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Todoroki; Yaoyorosu lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Voy a seguir luchando Kacchan, ten cuidado —advirtió Deku antes de saltar, alejándose de él.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus pies no lo aguantaron y volvió a caer al piso. Una mano apareció frente a él, Bakugou levantó la vista y se encontró a Todoroki ofreciéndole su ayuda.

—No necesito tu lastima —gruñó lanzando su mano a un lado, pero Todoroki lo ignoró y se agachó a levantarlo; puso la mano de Bakugou sobre sus hombros y pasó la propia tras la espalda del otro chico —¡Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda! —se quejó de nuevo.

—Tú me ayudaste ¿no es cierto?, por eso terminaste de esta manera —contestó Todoroki.

—¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame! —continuó quejándose mientras Todoroki caminaba con él.

—Voy a llevarte a un sitio seguro para que puedas descansar. Yo también lo necesito.

Bakugou ya no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Se sentía cansado, pero no quería aceptarlo; llevaban horas luchando, ellos eran los únicos que podían derrotar a los Nomus, los otros héroes tenían sus propios problemas con los nuevos villanos, por lo tanto, ellos tuvieron que encargarse de los enormes monstruos.

Todoroki sentó a Bakugou contra la pared de un callejón y luego se sentó junto a él —Ya no quedan muchos Nomus, podemos descansar. Los demás pueden encargarse de los otros enemigos —comentó.

—Ya me siento bien —dijo Bakugou, sin embargo no se levantó. Sentía a Todoroki tan cerca de él, tan solo un movimiento y terminaría recostado contra su hombro. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, no quería pensar en tonterías en estos momentos.

—Oye —habló de pronto Todoroki —¿qué fue lo que sucedió el otro día?

Bakugou se tensó, intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente pero su mano se resbaló y cayó sobre el otro chico provocando que ambos terminaran tendidos en el suelo.

—Mierda —gruñó e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente pero su mano había quedado lastimada por el ataque final y no lo ayudaba. Su cabeza terminó en el pecho de Todoroki, pero no hizo nada para alejarla, sentía sus mejillas calientes por lo tanto, significaba que estaba sonrojado, y no quería que Todoroki lo viera.

—¿Está bien? Bakugou —llamó Todoroki.

—Solo… no puedo levantarme —su voz se escuchó amortiguada.

Todoroki sujetó a Bakugou por la cintura y se sentó haciendo que el chico quedara sentado en sus piernas —Sujétate de mí —le pidió.

Bakugou gruñó, pero se agarró de sus hombros como se lo había pedido.

Todoroki apretó con fuerza la cintura de Bakugou y, apoyándose de la pared, se puso de pie. Bakugou inmediatamente lo empujó y se alejó con prisa. Todoroki lo alcanzó, lo sujetó del hombro y lo volteó. Se encontró con el rostro de Bakugou completamente sonrojado, eso lo hizo quedarse quieto, ni siquiera movió un dedo cuando el chico se soltó y por fin escapó.

* * *

Bakugou corrió velozmente por las calles hasta que chocó con Kirishima.

—¿Estás bien hermano? —le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo.

—Si —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Derrotamos a todos los Nomus y a los villanos —contó Kirishima —, hay una estación medica en la que están sanando a todos los héroes.

—Vamos —pidió Bakugou sintiendo de nueva cuenta los dolores de todo su cuerpo.

Al notar la leve cojera de su amigo, Kirishima se apresuró a ayudarlo; Bakugou no puso objeción esta vez y juntos llegaron hasta la pequeña estación médica, en donde los muy pocos héroes con habilidad de sanación se encontraban atareados con demasiados héroes heridos.

—¡Los que no estén heridos mortalmente pueden sentarse y esperar a que atendamos a los que tienen heridas más graves! —gritaba una enfermera organizando a los héroes que llegaban.

—Ya que, hay que esperar —se resignó Kirishima yendo a sentarse en la banqueta con Bakugou.

Mientras esperaba, las mejillas de Bakugou se colorearon nuevamente mientras recordaba que había estado tan cerca de Todoroki. Pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón y oler su aroma, el cual le recordó al verano con sus fuertes llamaradas de sol.

Fue una situación reconfortante y cuando Todoroki lo abrazó para levantarlo se sintió pertenecer a ese lugar entre sus brazos. Agitó la cabeza, sus pensamientos solo eran una tontería. Jamás se permitiría confesar sus sentimientos a Todoroki; y, de cualquier manera, si lo hiciera solo terminaría siendo rechazado y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir que pasara.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 4**

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la academia Yuuei estaba más apurada que nunca en entrenar a los futuros héroes. La pelea había dejado débiles a los profesionales y no había suficientes héroes que se hicieran cargo de la ciudad.

Por tal motivo la U.A. se dispuso a realizar una nueva prueba para los estudiantes que no pertenecieran a la clase de héroes; los que pasaran esa prueba tendrían permitido unirse a uno de los grupos y convertirse en lo que tanto desearon.

Sin embargo, tras las grandes expectativas quedó una gran desilusión, fueron pocos los que pasaron esa prueba y de otra manera no podían permitirles entrar al grupo de héroes; no podían dejar que héroes no preparados lucharan poniendo en riesgo no solamente su vida, sino que también la de los civiles.

El edificio de dormitorios fue ampliado para que los nuevos alumnos pudieran integrarse y de esa manera pronto se formó una nueva rutina incluyendo a los nuevos compañeros.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases de ese día Bakugou salió del aula dispuesto a darse una ducha e irse a descansar a su cuarto, ese día no iba a entrenar y podría dormir lo que el día anterior no había podido.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por Yasujiro Reiichi, uno de los nuevos alumnos que habían pasado la prueba y que ahora estaban en el grupo A.

—¿Podemos hablar Bakugou? —preguntó parado frente a la puerta de salida e impidiendo el escape del otro chico.

—No, hazte a un lado.

—Solo será un momento —insistió Yasujiro.

—¡¿Acaso quieres que te quite?! —gritó exasperado.

—Por favor.

Bakugou lo empujó y aprovecho el espacio libre para continuar con su camino.

—Espera, escucha —Yasujiro lo seguía intentando alcanzarlo. Llegó hasta su lado y lo sujetó de un hombro.

Bakugou reaccionó automáticamente dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó lejos de él.

—¡!Kacchan! —gritó Deku llegando al lado de Yasujiro para ayudarlo junto con Kendo.

—¡Bakugou! ¡No está bien tratar de esa manera a los compañeros, todos debemos llevarnos bien! —regañó Iida.

—Fue su culpa por tomarme desprevenido —sus reflejos reaccionaban instantáneamente ante los ataques, igual que los de todos los que anteriormente se vieron involucrados en el enfrentamiento contra la liga de villanos.

—¡Me gustas! —gritó de pronto Yasujiro ya de pie logrando el silencio inmediato de todos —… te lo iba a decir solo a ti, pero no me lo permitiste. Por esa razón te lo estoy diciendo ahora, quiero que lo sepas y pienses en una respuesta.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada ni a moverse. Bakugou estaba rojo de furia, sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se desviaron hacia Todoroki, el chico solo lo miraba todo con su expresión imperturbable, Bakugou bajó la vista, por supuesto que no iba a encontrar ningún otro sentimiento, él era el único idiota enamorado. Frunció el ceño con coraje, pensó que se estaba comportando como una simple niña enamorada.

—Déjame tranquilo —gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación todo el día.

* * *

Ashido corrió tras él, nuevamente había visto lo sucedido entre esos dos: Bakugou y Todoroki. Pudo ver la expresión de Bakugou y se imaginó todas las ideas que pudieron pasar por la mente del chico explosivo mientras observaba al chico que le gustaba; Ashido se dio cuenta de que era su momento de intervenir, tenía que ayudarlos, aunque Bakugou le diera un poco de miedo.

Llegó hasta el edificio tras el chico y alcanzó a entrar al elevador antes de que se cerrara.

—Bakugou —dijo tomando aire después de la carrera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ashido se sorprendió por la forma en que le contestó, su tono se escuchaba derrotado.

—¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto? —preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

Bakugou levantó la vista y la observó un momento antes de asentir. Cuando el elevador se abrió Ashido siguió al chico hasta su cuarto; mientras entraba, ella observó la habitación con atención. Era un lugar simple, sin exageración de color ni muebles llamativos; una simple habitación masculina común y corriente.

—Siéntate donde quieras —escuchó que decía Bakugou.

Ella escogió la silla del escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama, volteó la silla hacia el chico (que se había sentado en la cama) y se sentó observándolo.

—Sé que te gusta Todoroki —dijo con temor a equivocarse, sin embargo, sabía que no lo hacía.

—Y ¿qué? —contestó el chico con brusquedad.

—Nada. Solo… que pienso que ustedes deberían estar juntos y…

—¿Y?

Ashido se sorprendió. Bakugou no había negado nada, pero se mostraba a la defensiva, continuó hablando con esperanza de obtener resultados positivos —… y pienso que puedo ayudarte a que puedas confesarte.

—No me interesa.

Ashido se congelo en su lugar —¿Qué?

—Que no me interesan esas cosas de niñitas. Si me gusta o no es mi problema. No por eso significa que voy a hacer algo para conseguirlo.

—¡Pero Yasujiro se te declaró! ¡Le gustas y no va a descansar hasta que le contestes! ¡Tienes que declararte a Todoroki para que el chico te deje en paz! ¡Ya aceptaste tus sentimientos por Todoroki! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!

—¡Ya te dije que no me importa ser o no correspondido! ¡Es más fácil rechazar al otro tipo! ¡Ya lo hice ¿no es así?! ¡Además! ¡Mis sentimientos no te interesan! —gritó Bakugou.

—¡Tienes miedo de que te rechace! ¡Por eso no te le has declarado! —Bakugou la miró con odio y Ashido temió haberse pasado de metiche —Lo siento —susurro.

Bakugou la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la puerta, la abrió y la arrojó al pasillo —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí decir eso! —gritó ante la mirada atónita de los chicos que llegaban por el pasillo.

La puerta se azotó ante su cara.

Ashido resopló. El desarrollo de la relación entre Bakugou y Todoroki iba muy bien, ella lo había estado observando. Si tan solo Yasujiro Reiichi no hubiera aparecido.

—Oye, ¿qué paso ahí? —preguntó Kirishima sorprendido —¿Está bien Bakugou?

Ashido gruñó y se dirigió hacia el elevador dispuesta a bajar para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Yasujiro.

—¿A dónde vas Ashido? —la siguió Kirishima preguntándose qué es lo que tramaba ahora.

—Probablemente a hacer algo malo ¿no? —contestó Kaminari emocionado de presenciar algo que le quitara el aburrimiento.

Todos bajaron por el elevador hasta el primer piso.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a todos sentados en los sofás, las chicas platicando y los chicos repartidos en grupos.

Entonces Ashido se dio cuenta, Todoroki miraba con atención a Yasujiro, y su mirada no era de simpatía. Lo observaba con algo que ella podía nombrar como coraje. No llegaba a los celos, no podía llamar a ese sentimiento de esa manera, pero con algo de ayuda podría conseguir que evolucionara.

—Oye Yasujiro —llamó mientras se acercaba al chico que se encontraba en el sofá que comúnmente solía ocupar Bakugou.

El chico volteó a verla con curiosidad —¿Qué sucede? —contestó al llamado.

Ashido se sentó junto a él con alegría —Creo que puedo ayudarte a que Bakugou corresponda tus sentimientos.

El interés del chico pareció despertar, y el de Todoroki también a juzgar por la expresión que mostró su rostro.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Yasujiro.

Kirishima torció la boca desde el sofá en el que se había sentado —Ashido… no creo que debas meterte en eso.

—Olvídalo, yo creo que sí debería. Harían bonita pareja. Uno pelinegro el otro rubio. Uno con ojos azules el otro con ojos rojos. No podría haber mejor combinación ¿no es cierto?

—Kirishima tiene razón, no deberías meterte Ashido. Puedes ocasionar problemas entre compañeros y…

Yasujiro interrumpió a Iida —No importa. Ven, hablemos en otro lado —dijo tirando de Ashido para que lo acompañara. Ella volteó a ver a Todoroki, y lo encontró: el sentimiento que buscaba estaba reflejado en sus ojos. Pero el chico inmediatamente desvió la vista.

Ashido se prometió a si misma que lograría que Bakugou viera esa expresión, hiciera lo que hiciera falta.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban juntos en la cafetería, solo faltaban algunos integrantes que aún no habían llegado.

—Oye Yasujiro… —comenzó Kirishima, que había llegado al comedor sin su usual compañía —, ¿de verdad te gusta Bakugou o solo estás jugando?

Yasujiro volteó a verlo ante la mirada atenta de Ashido que no se quería perder ni un solo detalle de las expresiones de Todoroki, el cual continuaba comiendo sin aparentemente prestar atención a su alrededor —¿A ti te gusta? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos; no lo conozco tan bien como quisiera, pero sí lo suficiente como para decirte que si solo estás intentando burlarte, no solo él te masacrará, también yo lo haré.

Ashido sintió un escalofrío de emoción, nunca había visto a Kirishima comportarse de esa manera. Volteó a ver a Todoroki y encontró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente ocultó tras su vaso de té.

—Yo también… —habló Midoriya con nerviosismo —, tal vez no le caigo bien a Kacchan, pero yo lo considero un amigo. Lo conozco desde niño y sé que no es totalmente como aparenta, por eso yo… no querría que te burlaras de él.

Todos los demás chicos y chicas asintieron. Ellos estaban unidos al estar juntos en el mismo grupo desde el principio y todos se sentían lo suficientemente familiares como para protegerse unos a otros, incluso a Bakugou que, aunque siempre estaba gritando a los demás, era valorado por su trabajo duro y sus deseos de ser el mejor.

—Vaya —dijo Yasujiro con una sonrisa —, el ver que tiene tantos amigos que lo aprecian me hace quererlo más.

Todoroki frunció el ceño y Ashido se sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué tanto están parloteando ustedes desde temprano?! —gruñó Bakugou entrando.

—¡Apareció! —gritaron Sero y Mineta asustados.

—¡¿Qué?! —les gritó Bakugou.

—¡Bakugou, siéntate por aquí! Te guardé un lugar —Kaminari señaló el lugar en medio de Kirishima y él.

Bakugou gruñó de nuevo y se sentó entre ellos con su plato de cereales, inmediatamente lo atacó con la cuchara y comenzó a comer.

Todos continuaron desayunando tranquilamente.

—¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES IMBÉCIL?! —gritó de pronto Bakugou hacia Yasujiro que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

El chico sonrió —¿Te molesta que te observe?

—¡Claro que si maldito! —Bakugou se detuvo y volteó a ver a Todoroki con cara de asombro, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al descubrir algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Se puso de pie y se fue dejando su plato en la mesa.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó Kirishima poniéndose de pie para seguirlo. Yasujiro hizo el amago de levantarse también.

—Déjenlo —detuvo Iida —, cuando Bakugou se molesta lo mejor es dejarlo solo para que se calme.

* * *

Todoroki se puso de pie tranquilamente y recogió su plato para llevarlo a la mesa de lavado, luego caminó hacia la salida. Iida no lo detuvo pensando que era imposible que Todoroki fuera a molestar a Bakugou, pero esta vez se equivocaba.

Al estar fuera de la cafetería miró a ambos lados del pasillo, dejó que su intuición lo guiara y se dirigió hacia la derecha. Buscó a Bakugou por todo el camino, salió al patio trasero y siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró sentado contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Bakugou —mencionó.

La cabeza de Bakugou giró demasiado rápido en dirección a esa voz, se puso de pie inmediatamente —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo intentando ser intimidante.

—Después de que te fuiste me quedé pensando, ¿por qué te fuiste después de que nuestras miradas se encontraron? Luego de pensar un poco me contesté a mí mismo esa pregunta —Bakugou había comenzado a tensarse conforme Todoroki hablaba con su monótona voz —Cuando Yasujiro te mira te irritas, en tu interior piensas que odias que te observe; pero luego sacaste la conclusión de que si tu odias a Yasujiro porque te mira a cada momento y porque sabes que le gustas, entonces yo también debo odiarte.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir bastardo?! —gruñó Bakugou para intentar ocultar los nervios que comenzó a sentir.

—Antes no me daba cuenta de nada, lo siento por eso, pero ahora puedo ver claramente que la razón por la que tanto me miras es porque te…

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! —Bakugou retrocedió unos pasos intentando alejarse del inevitable rechazo que le esperaba.

—Cuando me tomaste de la mano el otro día, cuando caíste sobre mí. Odias a Yasujiro porque él te mira igual a la manera en que tú me miras, sus miradas comparten los mismos sentimientos.

Bakugou golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el árbol que estaba junto a él, luego bajó su mano escurriendo sangre —No es necesario que me rechaces… ya se la respuesta —luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta dispuesto a faltar a clases ese día.

Todoroki lo detuvo sujetándolo de un hombro —¿Sabes la respuesta? —preguntó. Bakugou no volteó pero sus puños se apretaron fuertemente —Estoy confundido… —continuó Todoroki —… porque a pesar de que no me gustan los hombres siento una extraña atracción hacia ti.

Bakugou volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Que… mierda estás diciendo? —preguntó mirándolo con confusión.

Todoroki tomó la mano que aún chorreaba sangre ante la atenta mirada de Bakugou —Que me atraes.

Las mejillas de Bakugou se pusieron rojas —E-E-Eso significa…

—Ven, vamos a que te curen esta mano —Todoroki tiró de él y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la enfermería bajo la mirada impresionada de todos los que se cruzaban en el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Recovery Girl regañó a Bakugou por descuidado, luego la mano estaba curada y ambos salieron juntos en dirección al salón de clases. Al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo, especialmente Ashido, que se moría por conocer los detalles.

Bakugou gruñó y se dirigió a su lugar frente a Midoriya.

—Parece que Bakugou sigue enojado —secreteó Kaminari que platicaba con Sero, el chico asintió.

Pero en realidad Bakugou se sentía feliz, y eso lo molestaba; sentía su pecho inflado por alguna clase de aire cosquilleante que le daba felicidad. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que todos temblaran de miedo.

Yasujiro se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Bakugou con decisión.

Kendo lo miró preocupada —¿Qué crees que haces Yasujiro? Ya deja en paz a ese chico, vas a hacer que te maten —susurró intentando detenerlo.

Él la ignoró y continuó en dirección a su meta esquivando alumnos en el camino, llegó hasta su objetivo, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia la salida.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Bakugou tirando de su mano bruscamente, luego gruñó —Te he dicho que me dejes en paz. ¡¿ACASO NO HAS ENTENDIDO?!

—Déjame demostrarte que puedo protegerte —pidió Yasujiro, le preocupaba no obtener resultados con el chico que le gustaba.

—¡¿CREES QUE NECESITO PROTECCIÓN?! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑITA! ¡SOY EL QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL MÁS FUERTE HÉROE!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Aizawa al ver todo el desastre del salón.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi responsabilidad, no me hice cargo! —justificó Iida.

—También es mi culpa —intervino Yaoyorozu —, no detuve esta pelea antes de que iniciara.

—Bien, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Vuelvan a sus asientos —Aizawa caminó hacia el pizarrón para dar inicio con la clase.

Bakugou lanzó una mirada de muerte a Yasujiro, luego miró a Todoroki y regresó a su lugar.

Yasujiro miró a Todoroki sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado a su lado; Todoroki le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a su banco.

* * *

Cuando las clases teóricas terminaron tuvieron un par de horas libres para descansar antes de continuar con su entrenamiento físico.

Yasujiro salió del salón con prisa y esperó a que los alumnos bajaran por las escaleras; cuando escuchó la voz de Bakugou acercarse inmediatamente estiró la mano, lo sujetó y corrió con él intentando alejarse de todos.

Llegó hasta los campos de entrenamiento y por fin lo soltó. Volteó a verlo con desesperación, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado. Lo deseaba tanto. Pero sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Kirishima le sonrió con diversión soltando la mano de su agarre —Lo siento, creo que no soy quien buscabas.

—¿Dónde está Bakugou? A él fue a quien yo atrape—preguntó molesto.

Kirishima se puso serio de pronto —Oye escucha —Yasujiro frunció el ceño —, a mi hermano no le gustas. Ni siquiera le llamas la atención. Así que deja de molestarlo, espero que entiendas y no te vuelvas a acercar a él con esas intenciones.

—¡¿Eso a ti qué te importa?! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo! —Kirishima levantó la voz logrando que Yasujiro retrocediera —¡Bakugou es como un hermano para mí! Y a él no le interesas, ¡ya te lo dije! Aléjate de él o yo haré que te alejes.

—¿A tu amigo "varonil" no le molestará que te metas en sus asuntos? —gruñó Yasujiro.

—No si se trata de ti —Kirishima mostró una de esas sonrisas engreídas que había aprendido de mejor amigo —, él solo se hace cargo de asuntos importantes, no de asuntos "mierda" —Kirishima se dio la vuelta y se alejó sonriente.

Kirishima recordó los sucesos de hace algunas horas. Cuando vio llegar a Bakugou con Todoroki, pudo observar la alegría en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero Todoroki tenía algo que ver, por esa razón decidió apoyar a su amigo de la manera que fuera, porque si él estaba feliz, Kirishima también. Los últimos meses lo había visto distinto a lo normal, eso lo había preocupado, y ahora, al verlo sonreír de esa manera se había dado cuenta que por fin podría volver a la normalidad.

Cuando vio a Yasujiro escondido a un lado de la pared imaginó lo que tramaba, así que cambió el lugar a Bakugou y las cosas terminaron de esa manera. No quería que interfiriera en lo que sea que su amigo tenía planeado con Todoroki.

Kirishima se fue en busca de su amigo para contarle que al fin se libraría de Yasujiro.

* * *

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios con Kaminari se encontró a Todoroki en la entrada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el chico se acercó a él.

—¿Podemos hablar Bakugou? —preguntó con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

Bakugou gruñó e hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicar que lo seguiría, cuando Todoroki comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador caminó tras él.

—No vayan a pelearse ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió Kaminari huyendo antes de que a Bakugou se le ocurriera golpearlo por su atrevimiento.

Todos los demás chicos descansaban en la sala así que nadie los molestó en el camino. Ambos chicos subieron hasta la habitación de Todoroki.

Cuando entraron Bakugou observó alrededor con disimulo y le agradó el estilo clásico japonés que le hacía sentirse como en una de esas películas del Japón antiguo.

Todoroki cerró la puerta tras ellos y volteó a ver al chico frente a él.

A Bakugou nunca le había importado estar en una habitación solo con otro chico, pero extrañamente, al ser consciente de que solo estaban Todoroki y él, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y se puso un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todoroki dio unos pasos hacia él y Bakugou retrocedió, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se quedó quieto con las mejillas inevitablemente enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido.

—En la mañana te dije que me atraes —comenzó Todoroki deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de Bakugou —, sé que te atraigo. ¿Por qué no vemos si esto funciona?

Bakugou preguntó nervioso —¿De qué manera?

Todoroki se acercó más a él, Bakugou se esforzó para evitar retroceder; Todoroki levantó la mano y acarició una mejilla de Bakugou logrando que su ceño se desfrunciera.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Bakugou, abrió los ojos asustado y empujó a Todoroki intentando escapar, pero el chico lo abrazó por la espalda y evitó que huyera.

Todoroki retrocedió y lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo con Bakugou entre sus piernas —Tranquilízate —dijo sin soltarlo.

Bakugou dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieto por fin. Su respiración se fue tranquilizando, sus mejillas seguían inevitablemente sonrojadas. Sintió como Todoroki recargaba la barbilla en su hombro, su respiración golpeó en su mejilla y él se estremeció.

—Realmente te gusto ¿no es así? —preguntó Todoroki.

—¡Si estas intentando burlarte…! —comenzó a gritar Bakugou, pero fue interrumpido.

—Es tranquilizante… —Bakugou se calló escuchando la calmada voz de Todoroki en su oído —, estar así, contigo, a pesar de que nunca hemos sido tan cercanos. Creo que eres el único con el que podría estar así.

—¿Y Deku qué? ¿No te la pasas pegado de él? —gruñó.

—¿Estás celoso?

En ese momento comenzó a forcejear otra vez: —¡Suéltame! —gritó intentando sacar sus brazos de las ataduras que lo atrapaban.

—Cálmate. Midoriya es un amigo importante para mí. Pero solo es eso, un amigo. En realidad, nunca me fijaría en ningún otro chico, no podría verlos de manera romántica.

Bakugou dejó de forcejear de nuevo, bajó la cabeza mientras pensamientos tristes comenzaban a llegar —Entonces ¿por qué… yo…?

—Ya te lo dije, tú me atraes. Creo que… si tu no me hubieras mirado tanto, yo no te hubiera mirado tanto a ti. Y nunca me hubieras llamado la atención.

—Significa que solo estás conmigo… por curiosidad.

Todoroki suspiró —Algo que me agrada de ti es que eres una persona muy difícil de convencer.

—¡Yo no soy…!

—Lo eres. Pero eso está bien, te hace más fuerte. No es bueno dejarte convencer con facilidad y confiar ciegamente en las personas.

—Deku diría que es algo bueno.

—No siempre tiene la razón.

—¡Nunca la tiene!

—Bien.

Todoroki acomodó un poco su postura en el suelo y Bakugou recordó que lo estaba abrazando. Podía sentir el corazón de Todoroki a su espalda, y pensó que probablemente podía el sentir el suyo martilleando en su pecho. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

—O-Oye mitad-mitad, ¿por qué no me sueltas? —dijo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué quieres ocultar de mí?

—¿Por qué tendría que intentar ocultar algo de…?

—¿Es acaso tu corazón latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho? —Bakugou frunció las cejas —No comiences a pelear de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Todoroki abrazándolo más apretadamente contra él y sobando su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

El rostro de Bakugou se convirtió en una llama humeante, y cuando explotó, solo quedó un chico rendido a las atenciones de quien estaba a su espalda.

—Se está muy bien así ¿no es verdad? —comentó Todoroki rompiendo el silencio pacífico que se había instalado —Creo que podemos hacer esto más seguido. Creo que sí funcionaría… el que estemos juntos.

El corazón de Bakugou latió aún más fuerte y pensó que pronto iba a morir por alguna enfermedad del corazón provocada por Todoroki.

—Maldito mitad-mitad —gruñó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Shouto.

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañado al escuchar a Todoroki mencionar su nombre.

—Dime Shouto. Si vamos a mantener una relación de ahora en adelante deberías llamarme Shouto, y yo te llamaré Katsuki —aclaró Todoroki asomándose por un lado de su cara.

Bakugou volteó a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron —Shou-to —susurro. Su vista no se apartaba de la del otro.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta rompiendo el mágico momento.

Bakugou se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareo un poco y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared.

—Quédate aquí, voy a ver quién es —dijo Todoroki caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró a Midoriya al otro lado.

—Todoroki-kun, los chicos van a hacer una reunión y… me mandaron para que te avisara —dijo el chico con su nerviosismo común.

—Sí, enseguida bajo.

—Te esperare afuera —avisó Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario. Um… —Todoroki pensó que debía ser un poco más amable —…gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo mostrándole una sonrisa al chico que había sido amable con él.

—No es nada Todoroki-kun. Entonces, te veo abajo —se despidió Midoriya.

—Si —contestó Todoroki aun sonriendo. Cuando el chico se perdió de vista cerró la puerta.

Al voltear se encontró con el rostro de desprecio de Bakugou —Que asco, gente asquerosa siendo amable con otra gente asquerosa. Solo me hace querer vomitar —gruñó.

Todoroki se acercó a él, acercó su mano a una de las mejillas de Bakugou pero él la apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques maldito mitad-mitad.

—Solo haces esto porque estas celoso. Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado.

—¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO NI UNA MIERDA! —gruñó sacando explosiones amenazantes de sus manos.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo Todoroki se lanzó y lo abrazó de nuevo, cubriendo su espalda con sus brazos.

Bakugou se tensó e intentó apartarse, pero luego se tranquilizó y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Todoroki colocando sus manos en la cintura del chico —No lo estoy, es una mentira —susurro.

—De acuerdo —permanecieron algunos minutos en esa posición —¿Sabes? —dijo Todoroki rompiendo el silencio —, hace mucho que no abrazaba a nadie de esta manera… pero como ya te había dicho, se siente bien… estar así contigo.

Bakugou se mordió el labio recordando la historia que había escuchado de contrabando durante el festival deportivo escolar. En ese momento lo había ignorado, pero luego había pensado que admiraba a Todoroki por continuar su camino de héroe. Él no hubiera podido seguir sin su familia.

Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Todoroki apretándolo un poco más hacia él, luego lo soltó y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el chico observándolo abrir.

—Tienes que ir a esa reunión ¿no? —preguntó volteándolo a ver —Además, seguro Kirishima y Kaminari también van a buscarme.

—De acuerdo Nos vemos abajo —se despidió Todoroki sonriéndole cálidamente.

Cuando Bakugou cerró con un portazo Todoroki rio un poco; se sentía feliz al haber visto el sonrojo que una simple sonrisa provocó en el chico que, a partir de ahora, sería su pareja.

* * *

—¿Por qué? Yo lo quiero. ¡Me gusta mucho! Solo quiero que sea mi novio, ¡que esté conmigo!… Quiero que me ame —se lamentaba Yasujiro.

—No te preocupes. Si tú nos prestas tu quirk para ser más fuertes, entonces no veo problema alguno porque tengas al chico que quieres.

—¿Puedo tenerlo? ¿Todo para mí?

—Puedes tenerlo. Por supuesto.

Los ojos de Yasujiro soltaron las lágrimas que había estado aguantando; pero ahora lloraba de felicidad, porque por fin encontraba un lugar en donde lo comprendían. Un lugar donde comprendían su forma de amar y la intensidad con la que lo hacía. Un lugar donde podría ser él mismo sin miedo a ser juzgado.

Y por supuesto, Bakugou, su amado Bakugou, formaría parte de este mundo y viviría para amarlo y ser amado de vuelta.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 6**

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de chicas les gustan? ¿las de bubis grandes o las chicas de bubis pequeñas? —preguntaba Mineta una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en los sillones alrededor platicando.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Mineta?! —se escandalizó el presidente de clase.

—Vamos, contesten. Yo también quiero saberlo —animó Kaminari —Sobre todo de Tokoyami, Todoroki y Bakugou. Nunca mencionan nada de chicas. ¡Quiero saberlo!

—¡CIERRA EL HOCICO CARA DE IDIOTA! —gritó Bakugou con la cara roja y a punto de saltar sobre Kaminari.

El chico eléctrico huyo y se escondió tras Kirishima que sonreía nerviosamente.

—Y-Yo también q-quiero saberlo —apoyó Mineta desde la seguridad que representaba la espalda de Sato.

—¡¿Ah?!—gruñó Bakugou en su dirección.

—Mi-Mineta-kun no creo que sea bueno seguir con eso —opino Midoriya.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Al rubiecito le da vergüenza hablar de chicas? —pregunto Monoma con burla.

—Tú también eres rubio —observó Kaminari.

—¡Al niñito le da miedo decir que tamaño de bubis le gustan! ¿No será que…?

—Ya es suficiente Monoma, deja de estar molestando a los chicos. Si te golpean yo no voy a defenderte —advirtió Tetsu tetsu.

—Ugh, me largo de aquí, no voy a soportar esta mierda —gruñó Bakugou poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el elevador.

—¡Espera Bakugou! ¡Ya no te van a molestar! ¡Quédate! —gritó Kirishima volteando a ver como se iba su amigo.

—¡Claro! ¡Cuando la princesa se ofende puede retirarse a sus aposentos! —se carcajeó Monoma de nuevo.

—Yo también tengo que irme —anuncio Todoroki poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! ¡Tú no Todoroki! Quédate un rato con nosotros ¿sí? —pidió Kaminari saliendo de su escondite.

—Pero…

—Si tienes cosas que hacer está bien Todoroki-kun —intervino Midoriya.

Todoroki lo pensó un poco, quería tranquilizar a Bakugou, pero quería ser un buen amigo y pasar tiempo con sus compañeros. Ya lo vería después, y entonces tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para abrazarlo —Esta bien, me quedaré un poco más —informó haciendo que Sero y Kaminari festejaran.

—Oigan —llamó Tetsu tetsu preocupado —¿Dónde se habrá metido Yasujiro? Si causa problemas Kendo se enojará.

—Es cierto —se dio cuenta Iida —Si causa otra pelea con Bakugou no habrá nadie que intervenga. Tenemos que buscarlo o traer a Bakugou de vuelta para vigilarlo.

Kirishima asintió de acuerdo; le había advertido a ese chico que no se acercara a su amigo, pero era obvio que no lo iba a obedecer —Yo voy a buscar a Bakugou —informó poniéndose de pie —Me quedaré con él así que no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de que no cause problemas.

—¿Estás seguro Kirishima-kun? No es justo que te tengas que dejar la reunión. Soy el presidente, puedo ir yo mismo si quieres —dijo Iida.

—No te preocupes Iida, si fueras tú no estoy seguro de que Bakugou te dejara entrar, lo mejor es que yo vaya —negó Kirishima poniéndose de pie.

—Que aburrido, esos no eran los planes que teníamos —se quejó Mineta.

—Todo esto lo hacen para proteger a la princesita —dijo Monoma burlón.

Todoroki observó como Kirishima caminaba en dirección al elevador. Quería ir él mismo a quedarse con Bakugou, porque ahora estaban manteniendo una relación y era su deber protegerlo, pero por otro lado, tal vez Bakugou estuviera feliz de hablar con su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento esperando que apareciera Yasujiro para poder irse a su habitación tranquilo.

* * *

Kirishima llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Bakugou y tocó levemente; a su mejor amigo le molestaba que las personas fueran ruidosas, el ruido lo hacía enojarse en sobre manera; por esa razón Kirishima procuraba no ser tan ruidoso cuando estaba cerca de él.

A los pocos segundos Bakugou abrió la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, pero mostrando que ya no estaba tan enojado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Con Kirishima siempre mostraba más paciencia que con los demás, por esa razón el chico se sentía feliz y agradecido por ser uno de los pocos a los que Bakugou trataba de esa manera.

—Vine a visitarte un rato antes de irnos a dormir. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó mirando hacia dentro.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Bakugou sentándose en la cama.

—Ya te dije que solo vine a visitarte.

—Sé que no viniste a eso, estabas muy alegre con los otros chicos. ¿Qué te obligo a dejarlos para venir hasta aquí? —preguntó Bakugou sin creerle.

—Um… —Kirishima se dejó caer en el piso frente a la cama —…en realidad vine a visitarte porque Yasujiro no aparecía.

—¡¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver conmigo?!

—¡No queremos que provoque otra pelea, así que vine a asegurarme de que no aparezca por aquí! Eso es todo —contesto Kirishima un poco frustrado. Tal vez Yasujiro lo escuchó y por fin iba a dejar tranquilo a su amigo, pero si no era así no sabía que iba a hacer.

Bakugou se lanzó hacia atrás en su cama —Algún día van a tener que dejar que le destroce la cara, solo de esa manera me dejará tranquilo. Este no es su problema, yo sé cómo voy a arreglarlo.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Kirishima habló de nuevo:

—Oye hermano, en verdad nunca me has dicho que clase de chicas te gustan.

Bakugou se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte y le lanzó una mirada iracunda con el rostro completamente rojo.

Kirishima se arrastró hacia atrás sobre el piso —¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pregunta idiota!

Bakugou bajó la vista.

—Es solo… —continuó el pelirrojo —… que como somos amigos, creí que sería el único que pudiera conocer esa información.

Bakugou tomó una de sus almohadas, la colocó sobre su cara y se lanzó hacia atrás de nuevo —Hay alguien que me gusta —susurró.

Kirishima levantó la vista emocionado, se puso de pie y se sentó en una orilla de la cama —¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Quién es?!

—Es… fuerte. Es amable. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas ser más amigable. Creo que si tuviéramos una verdadera lucha podría llegar a derrotarme. Y… no es ruidoso como los demás.

Los ojos de Kirishima brillaban, por fin escuchaba algo que los demás no sabían. Por fin podía sentir que en verdad Bakugou y él eran mejores amigos. De pronto su sonrisa se paralizó un poco —Espera… ¿dijiste ruidoso?

Bakugou aplastó más la almohada contra su cara pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea confesarle a Kirishima sus sentimientos. Pero era su mejor amigo y quería tener su apoyo, aunque eso sonara tan poco Bakugou. Asintió sin apartar la almohada.

Kirishima lo pensó un poco —¿Eso significa… que es un chico?

Bakugou volvió a asentir.

—Oh —Kirishima se quedó quieto en su lugar durante varios minutos.

Bakugou no se atrevió a moverse. Tal vez, definitivamente había sido mala idea confesarle todo a Kirishima. Ahora iba a tener que correrlo de su cuarto después de gritarle un par de cosas, y no podría volver a hablar con él. En realidad… no quería perder su amistad.

—¿Es Todoroki? —preguntó Kirishima de pronto. Bakugou se tensó. Kirishima se puso de pie —Contesta, ¿es Todoroki? —arrancó con fuerza la almohada de la cara de su amigo para obligarlo a que le contestara, pero entonces encontró el rostro completamente rojo de un chico cuyo único rojo diario era el de la ira, pero este rojo era distinto: era un rojo de vergüenza.

Los ojos de Bakugou brillaban levemente llorosos y sus labios estaban apretados. Kirishima también se avergonzó y se alejó hacia el final de la cama con la almohada entre las manos.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en la habitación.

—No me molesta ¿sabes? El que te guste Todoroki. Creo que incluso lo sospechaba. Me parece bien que tengas a alguien que alcance tus expectativas en cuanto a una pareja se refiere.

—¿No te molesta que me guste un chico y no una chica? —preguntó Bakugou en voz baja.

Kirishima se carcajeó un poco —¡Claro que no! Para empezar, ese no es mi problema. Te guste quien te guste, yo no puedo hacer más que aceptarlo porque eres mi amigo y mi deber es apoyarte y darte consejos, no criticar con quien decidas salir. Además, si te gusta un chico es mejor para mí, así no tendré que pensar de qué platicar con una chica cuando salgamos juntos. ¡Y los tres podemos ser amigos, y podemos jugar video-juegos juntos (aunque Todoroki no sea mucho de video-juegos, tal vez tengamos que enseñarlo a jugar), y entrenar juntos!

Bakugou se sentó mirando a su amigo sonreír feliz y eso provocó que su propia sonrisa se extendiera un poco.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te le vas a declarar? —preguntó de pronto Kirishima.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —gritó Bakugou avergonzado.

—Bueno, yo no puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres.

—Yo no… ya somos… algo… —contestó Bakugou con timidez.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Tienes que contarme! —gritó Kirishima subiéndose a la cama y sentándose frente a Bakugou.

—En la mañana, nosotros hablamos. Y hace un rato… —Bakugou volteó a ver a Kirishima que lo miraba seriamente, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Esa era, a toda vista, una conversación que un grupo de chicas solían tener acerca de que chico les gustaba, todo eso mientras reían como tontas entre ellas. Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente —¡No voy a hablar de esas tonterías! —gritó.

—¡Tienes razón!

—¡Lo importante es que tenemos algo! ¡Eso es todo!

—¡Eso es todo! —asintió Kirishima con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo — finalizó Bakugou.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos voltearon a verse, y entonces comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Jamás en mi vida imaginé que tendríamos esta conversación! —gritó Kirishima aun riendo, Bakugou asintió —¡Ahora juguemos video-juegos!

Rápidamente ambos se pusieron a jugar.

Kirishima sonrió alegre. Esa noche sintió que su amistad con Bakugou se hizo más grande.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos amanecieron adormilados, se habían quedado platicando hasta muy tarde y eso los mantuvo despiertos. Yasujiro había aparecido muy tarde en la madrugada, el chico se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos alejados de los dormitorios y por eso no apareció por el edificio. Ahora, en el camino a la cafetería, todos caminaban como zombis.

Todoroki se dio cuenta que también Bakugou se había desvelado, podía ver las ojeras bajó sus ojos y se veía cansado. El chico explosivo levantó la vista hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, Todoroki le sonrió y pudo ver como las mejillas de Bakugou se coloreaban de rojo antes de que volteara el rostro.

Sintió ganas de ignorar a todos e ir a abrazarlo. Cuando el día anterior lo abrazó se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la sensación de abrazar a otra persona, por eso quería abrazar a Bakugou: su primer y nueva pareja. Las clases aún no iban a iniciar hasta un poco más tarde, así que decidió que podía aprovechar el tiempo.

Dirigió sus pies hacia Bakugou para interceptarlo antes de que entrara al comedor tras los otros chicos; cuando llegó junto a él Kirishima, que caminaba con Bakugou, volteó en su dirección y con un asentimiento le dio una palmada en la espalda. Todoroki volteó a verlo extrañado por la acción del chico, Kirishima le sonrió radiantemente mostrando sus afilados dientes y entró dejando a Bakugou paralizado a un lado de él.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Todoroki a Bakugou, al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta que su cara estaba demasiado roja.

—¡¿Y yo que sé?! —gruñó intentando entrar al comedor, pero Todoroki sujetó su brazo y Bakugou volteó a mirarlo mostrándole su rostro sonrojado con los labios apretados.

—Ven, vamos a otro lado.

Bakugou asintió y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar, Todoroki se dio cuenta que estaba comportándose demasiado amable, y se le hizo extraño.

Caminó tras él observándolo por la espalda. No le gustaban los chicos, pero Bakugou se le hacía un chico atractivo; era al único al que veía de esa forma, una forma distinta a la forma en que veía a sus otros compañeros. Todo había iniciado al darse cuenta de que era observado constantemente por él. Al principio había creído que lo observaba por odio, luego fue dándose cuenta que no eran ese tipo de miradas las que recibía, y cuando Bakugou sujetó su mano ese día sintió algo extraño que lo hizo querer volver a tocar esa mano. Entonces comenzó a ponerle atención y a observarlo más. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez, Bakugou le atraía de una forma distinta a lo normal con un compañero de clase.

¿Qué pensaría Endeavor si supiera que estaba saliendo con un chico?

Se acercó a Bakugou y sujetó su mano. Era cálida, al igual que la mano con la que lo sujetaba. Bakugou volteó a verlo, al parecer cuando él se acercaba le provocaba toneladas de sonrojos. Todoroki sintió algo extraño en su pecho, nunca antes nadie le había demostrado alguna clase de afecto, y ahí estaba Bakugou: sonrojándose constantemente por su cercanía, mostrándole que él le atraía de una forma romántica, permitiendo ser abrazado a pesar de su carácter y las reservas que siempre mostraba con el resto. Era alguien que se permitía dejar de lado la personalidad que mostraba frente a los demás para permitirle a él, a Todoroki, disfrutar de su compañía.

Bakugou era alguien a quien quería tener a su lado.

Se sorprendió por el pensamiento. Apenas llevaba un día de interactuar directamente con él y ya sentía que no quería apartarlo.

Pensó que... ojalá su madre hubiera encontrado a alguien como Bakugou.

—Ven —dijo tirando de la mano del chico.

—¿A-A dónde? —intentó gruñir Bakugou, pero en esos momentos su chico malo interior estaba rendido a la sensación que la mano de Todoroki sujetando la suya le dejaba.

El chico no le contestó, solo tiro de él hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la vista de los curiosos. Cuando llegaron soltó su mano, dejándole a Bakugou una sensación de anhelo que ocultó de su rostro. Bakugou sintió como fue jalado y de pronto se encontró entre los brazos de Todoroki.

—O-Oye… —dijo Bakugou con sorpresa.

—Abrázame también… ¿no quieres hacerlo? —susurro Todoroki en su oído.

Bakugou sintió un escalofrío e inmediatamente subió sus brazos y apretó fuertemente la espalda del chico frente a él sujetando en sus manos el chaleco del uniforme que siempre llevaba tan bien colocado. Enterró su cara en el cuello del chico más alto y sintió como si no necesitara nada más para ser feliz. Su estómago ardía con un fuego que lo quemaba intensamente, pero que provocaba sensaciones agradables. Eso era Todoroki para él, era ese fuego.

Sentía la respiración de Todoroki contra su oído.

—Katsuki —susurro de una manera que lo hizo estremecerse.

Todoroki lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron. Y entonces lo besó. Solo labios contra labios, un beso tierno pero hermoso para ellos. El primer beso de cada uno.

Permanecieron de esa forma unos minutos y luego se separaron.

—Maldición —gruñó Bakugou al sentir su rostro demasiado caliente, seguramente estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Levantó un brazo y se cubrió el rostro demasiado avergonzado como para ver de frente al chico que le gustaba.

Todoroki sentía sus mejillas arder, jamás había sentido esa sensación. Era algo nuevo para él, algo que le había agradado y lo había hecho sentir algo cálido en su interior. Quería sentir más de eso, y ahora sabía a quién necesitaba para sentirlo.

Necesitaba al chico avergonzado frente a él.

Sujetó el brazo con el que se cubría para intentar retirarlo del rostro que quería observar, pero Bakugou se hecho hacia atrás para soltarse.

—Déjame... Maldito mitad-mitad —gruñó intentando evitar que alejaran la única protección que tenía para su rostro.

—Katsuki, llámame Shouto —Todoroki sujetó la mano con la que Bakugou se cubría, asomo su cara por un lado de esa mano y beso una de las rojas mejillas.

Bakugou se descuidó, bajó la mano observándolo con sorpresa. Todoroki quito por fin el brazo intrusivo y aprovecho para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. La mano que no sujetaba la de Bakugou subió para acariciar una de esas extrañamente suaves mejillas.

Mientras tanto Bakugou pensaba que no habría mejor sensación que pudiera descubrir, se sentía en el mismo cielo. Todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente eran parecidos a algodón de azúcar, solo cosas felices y sentimentales. Odiaba convertirse en ese ser extraño que era cuando Todoroki lo miraba siquiera, perdía todo su odio contra el mundo y solo quedaba ese ser al que le gustaba ser abrazado y besado por el chico al que antes no soportaba.

—Maldito —susurro cuando se separó de él.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te bese? —preguntó Todoroki mirándolo extrañado.

—¡No lo digas! —se quejó Bakugou alejándose más.

—¿Por qué no? Es algo normal.

—Cállate —dijo con el rostro rojo —Me voy a comer. Tengo hambre.

—Bien, voy contigo —dijo Todoroki caminando con tras él.

Bakugou volteó a verlo de reojo y Todoroki le sonrió haciendo que el chico explosivo se sonroje nuevamente.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 7**

—Oye Ashido, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —gruñó Bakugou parado frente al grupo de chicas que platicaban alegremente y que fueron interrumpidas por el chico rubio.

Ashido volteó a ver a todas las chicas antes de asentir y seguirlo.

—Bakugou —llamó Asui —No vayas a lastimar a Mina. Te estaremos vigilando.

Ashido y las demás chicas se rieron. Bakugou les mostró una mueca horrible y se fue.

—¡Oye! ¡Espérame! —gritó Ashido corriendo tras él.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación del chico, una vez más iba a entrar al cuarto que ninguna otra persona había tenido permiso de visitar.

—Siéntate en donde quieras —ofreció el chico.

Ashido se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado y esperó a que Bakugou hablara.

—Bueno… Yo… Todoroki y yo estamos… saliendo —extrañamente para Bakugou, el decirle eso a ella era más fácil.

Ashido se quedó quieta por unos momentos intentando descifrar lo que había escuchado. Cuando la información llego a su cerebro comenzó a gritar como loca.

—¡OYE! ¡CÁLLATE!—gritó Bakugou molesto.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los gritos de Ashido.

Bakugou fue a abrir y encontró a Kirishima al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el chico intentando observar dentro de la habitación.

—Sí, lárgate —volvió a gruñir Bakugou intentando cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espera! —dijo Kirishima evitando que la cerrara —Es que… escuche los gritos de una chica—dijo preocupado.

—Lo siento —se asomó Ashido por fin sorprendiendo al pelirrojo —Bakugou me acaba de revelar algo demasiado emocionante y no pude evitarlo —dijo sonriendo como el gato que se comió al ratón.

Bakugou gruñó. Kirishima lo observaba atentamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que ella sabía. Bakugou estiró una mano hacia la camisa de su amigo y lo lanzó dentro de la habitación antes de cerrar de un portazo.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —se quejó Kirishima.

—Lo sabe —dijo simplemente Bakugou.

—¡¿Lo sabe?!

—Se lo dije.

—¿Por qué? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué sé? ¿Qué sabes? —intervino Ashido.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —preguntó de vuelta Kirishima.

—Lo que sé que no sé si sabes.

—¿Qué tal si sí sé que sabes?

—¡YA BASTA! ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! —gritó Bakugou creando explosiones con sus manos.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos.

—Le dije a Ashido que el bastardo mitad-mitad y yo estamos… sa-sa…

—¿Saliendo? —completó Ashido.

Bakugou asintió.

—Vaya, ¿se lo dijiste? ¿por qué? —preguntó extrañado Kirishima.

—Porque ella ya sabía que a mí me… gu-gus...

—Gustaba —completó de nuevo Ashido.

—¡¿Ella lo sabía antes que yo que soy tu mejor amigo?!

—Yo lo descubrí por mí misma —dijo Ashido orgullosamente, luego se dio cuenta de que su meta de lograr que Bakugou y Todoroki estuvieran juntos se había cumplido y comenzó a gritar de nuevo asustando a ambos chicos —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué alegría!

—¡CALLATE! —gritó Bakugou molesto de oír ese sonido otra vez.

—¡Es que me da mucha alegría! —entonces se lanzó sobre el chico explosivo a abrazarlo mientras saltaba.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Bakugou.

Kirishima solo reía mientras observaba lo que sucedía frente a él.

—Oye —se detuvo Ashido alejándose de un Bakugou a punto de explotar —¿se lo dijiste a Kirishima? —preguntó dándose cuenta de ese dato, luego volteó a ver al mencionado —¿Tú estuviste de acuerdo?

—Si. Es mi amigo, si no lo apoyo yo ¿quién lo hará? —contestó alzándose de hombros.

—Bueno —Ashido volteó a ver a Bakugou de nuevo —, cuéntame detalles —dijo emocionada.

—¡NO SOY UNA DE TUS AMIGUITAS!

—¿Entonces por qué se lo contaste? —preguntó Kirishima extrañado.

—Porque… ella me apoyó desde el principio.

Ashido se emocionó otra vez e intentó saltar sobre él de nuevo, pero la esquivó.

—¡YA LÁRGUENSE LOS DOS!

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Quién se declaró primero? —preguntó Ashido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio; Kirishima volteó a ver a Bakugou esperando la explosión que de seguro vendría, listo para convertirse en la barrera de Ashido; pero en lugar de eso encontró el rostro de su amigo completamente rojo.

La puerta sonó en ese momento. Ashido, que estaba más cerca, fue a abrir. Todoroki esperaba del otro lado con su rostro inexpresivo. Ashido lo miro sorprendida, se sonrojo un poco pensando en que ese chico estaba saliendo con el otro chico que estaba tras ella, los dos igual de masculinos… y guapos.

—¿Está Katsuki? —preguntó Todoroki.

Ashido se sonrojó más —¡¿Se llaman por sus nombres?!

—¿Eh? —preguntó Todoroki confundido.

—¡¿Qué haces viniendo aquí maldito mitad-mitad?! —gritó Bakugou aún más rojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Todoroki seguía sin entender nada.

—Creo que… nosotros nos vamos —dijo Kirishima tomando a Ashido del brazo y llevándosela de ese lugar.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —se quejó la chica intentando soltarse —¡Adiós Bakugou! ¡Después hablamos! ¡Tienes que contarme todo! —gritó antes de que su voz desapareciera.

Bakugou gruñó. Todoroki se dio permiso a sí mismo de entrar y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bakugou sintiendo ya como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

—Vengo a abrazarte, antes de dormir —contestó.

—¿Q-Qué? Yo no necesito eso.

—Pero yo si… ahora lo necesito.

El corazón de Bakugou pareció desatarse en una carrera loca, pensó que iba morir por culpa de ese tipo que le estaba haciendo esas cosas, ¿sería un truco para asesinarlo de un paro cardíaco?

—Ven —susurro Todoroki, y Bakugou no necesito más para lanzarse hacia él. Coló sus brazos por debajo de los de Todoroki y coloco las palmas en su espalda sujetando fuertemente su camisa.

Todoroki puso una mano en la nuca del chico y con la otra mano rodeó su cintura. Suspiró sintiéndose confortable. Se sentía tan a gusto abrazando a Bakugou que se le hacía tonto no haberlo hecho antes. Su cabeza se apoyó contra la otra, y sintió ganas de besarlo.

—Tengamos una cita —dijo de pronto Todoroki.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo Bakugou sorprendido.

—Esa es tu palabra favorita ¿no es así?

—Cállate imbécil —gruñó el chico explosivo desde la comodidad de su escondite.

—Este fin de semana, cuando todos salgan de compras nosotros podemos escapar a algún lado.

—Las citas son para niñitas —se quejó Bakugou.

—Supongo entonces que la palabra novio solo puede ser mencionada por ellas.

—¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

—No eres mi novio ¿cierto?, porque el decir eso es solo para niñitas.

Bakugou se alejó de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sí quería ser su novio, y quería llamarlo novio; era verdad que se le hacía muy de niñitas llamarse de esa forma, pero no le importaba, quería poder llamarlo así —…Novio —escapó de sus labios mientras pensaba. Sintió unos dedos sujetar su barbilla y alzarle la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Todoroki.

—Eres mi novio quieras o no. Al momento en que provocaste que te mirara, cuando conseguiste atraerme, cuando yo me fije en ti; en ese momento te convertiste en mío. Es cierto que ese sobrenombre es solo un título, pero representa lo que nosotros somos ante los demás, y es necesario para que comprendan que no deben acercarse a ti con otras intenciones que no sean amistad.

—Oye…

Bakugou no pudo terminar de hablar porque Todoroki tiro de su barbilla y lo beso, así que todo lo que iba a decir se le olvidó.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Todoroki se alejó reticentemente —Me voy a mi habitación —anuncio.

—Si —contestó Bakugou recuperando el aliento.

—A propósito, ¿por qué Kirishima y Ashido me miraron de esa manera? —preguntó Todoroki recordando su pregunta inicial.

—¿Eh?… ¡Ah! —las mejillas de Bakugou se volvieron a colorear y Todoroki rio un poco —yo… les conté que tú… y yo… estamos… —Todoroki decidió dejarlo terminar de hablar, le parecía tierno que batallara para decir eso —um… estamos... saliendo —finalizó por fin suspirando tranquilo.

Todoroki lo recompensó con un beso en la sonrojada mejilla.

—Oye… —se quejó Bakugou —te estás haciendo muy besucón.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

Bakugou negó reticentemente ganándose otro beso.

—Me parece bien que les cuentes, más bien deberíamos decirles a todos.

—¿A todos? ¿A los otros imbéciles qué les importa? —se quejó Bakugou.

—Bueno, se acerca San Valentín y las chicas podrían estar considerando hacer chocolates para darme y…

—¡Cierra el pico! —Bakugou se imaginó sujetando el cuello de cada una de esas chicas y destrozándolas con una explosión.

—Tenemos que decírselo a todos, o Yasujiro podría considerar realizar algún movimiento —continuó Todoroki volviendo la voz más seria al solo imaginarse lo último.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua —No le tengo miedo a ese bastardo.

—No se trata de si le temes o no, se trata de que no quiero que se acerque a ti.

Bakugou miro a Todoroki con sospecha —¿Estas…?

Todoroki asintió —Si, creo que es esto a lo que llaman celos.

El chico explosivo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; nunca imaginó que Todoroki llegara a sentir celos por él, después de todo hace unos días eran enemigos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Todoroki extrañado de verlo reír de esa manera.

—No es nada —dijo aun sonriendo.

—Bien —Todoroki se acercó tan rápido que Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, sujetó sus brazos y lo beso con fuerza. Aprovecho que la boca del chico estaba entreabierta y metió su lengua.

Bakugou sintió que las piernas le fallaron. "Traidoras" pensó. Todoroki sujetó su cintura con un brazo y de esa forma mantuvo el equilibrio. Al separarse miró al chico frente a él en shock.

—Leí un poco de teoría acerca de los besos, y vi algunos videos —contestó Todoroki a su muda pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún sorprendido.

—Porque ese beso tan simple no me bastaba —dijo como si fuera más que obvio. Soltó a Bakugou, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida —Me voy, no olvides que tenemos que decírselo a todos.

—Se supone que tú me gustabas a mí. Yo soy el que debería estar buscando estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible y pensar que no es suficiente.

Todoroki volteó a verlo confundido por lo dicho, luego comprendió —Bueno, parece que actualmente ambos nos correspondemos. Parece que ya no es simple atracción.

Y se fue, dejando a Bakugou con su mente llena de un montón de preguntas, sueños, anhelos y un enorme sonrojo.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y pronto todos se encontraron arreglando sus cosas para salir de compras juntos.

Todoroki bajó a la sala, estaba muy bien arreglado y se veía demasiado guapo a ojos de Ashido. Bakugou era un suertudo, tenía al chico más guapo de todo el salón, y lo peor era que ninguna chica lo sabía.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Todoroki se sentiría atraído hacia Bakugou precisamente?

Se encontraban de pie en la salida de los dormitorios esperando a los faltantes para poder irse al centro comercial.

En ese momento Ashido levantó la vista y encontró a Yaoyorozu de pie frente a ella. La forma en que observaba a Todoroki, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirada tímida; solo significaba una cosa: ¡A ella le gustaba Todoroki!

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Debió haberlo sabido, Yaomomo era su amiga y era su deber apoyarla.

Luego pensó en las cosas que había visto y que la habían hecho apoyar a Bakugou; él había estado sufriendo pensando que Todoroki jamás le haría caso y que ni siquiera tenía una oportunidad. Recordó que se sintió muy feliz cuando le contó que ambos estaban saliendo.

Ella y Kirishima hablaron de eso, ambos estaban felices de que Bakugou se viera más alegre ahora; claro que seguía siendo el mismo gruñón, pero ahora pasaba tiempo de calidad con su actual novio.

"_Todoroki es lo que le da alegría a mi amigo. Últimamente lo había visto decaído y ahora simplemente se ve tan feliz. Me alegra mucho que Todoroki haya correspondido sus sentimientos, si no… no sé qué hubiera tenido que hacer para que Bakugou fuera feliz, pero lo hubiera hecho_" le dijo Kirishima.

Si Todoroki significaba tanto para Bakugou, y ahora ambos estaban juntos, entonces eso era lo mejor que podía haber pasado.

Y ahora tenía este problema frente a ella: Yaoyorozu también enamorada de Todoroki. Si Bakugou se enteraba iba a arder Troya, o U.A… literalmente.

—Quien te viera diría que vas a una cita Todoroki —se burló un poco Kaminari.

—Voy a una cita —anuncio despreocupadamente el chico.

Todos se quedaron congelados.

—¿Vas a… una cita Todoroki-kun? —preguntó Yaoyorosu intentando ocultar la tristeza que le ocasionaba.

—Si.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritaron Sero y Kaminari emocionados.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Está buena?! —preguntó Mineta con desesperación.

Todoroki iba a contestar bajó la mirada preocupada de Kirishima y Ashido, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos aterrados de Bakugou y su voz no pudo salir. El chico explosivo, que se encontraba atrás de todos, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección a la calle.

—Me voy —dijo Todoroki antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡No nos dijiste quién es la chica! —gritó Mineta.

Todoroki salió del edificio y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Bakugou, tenía que saber por qué había reaccionado así. ¿Por qué no quería que los demás supieran?

Lo encontró sentado en la banca de un parque que estaba contrario al lugar donde todos los demás se dirigían.

—Oye —llamó Todoroki.

Bakugou levantó un poco la vista para verlo y luego volvió a bajarla. Todoroki se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él, volteó a verlo a su lado; se veía preocupado y eso le causo ternura.

—¿Por qué estabas aterrado cuando les iba a confesar a todos que estamos saliendo?

Bakugou apretó los puños mirando al suelo —Tenía miedo…

—¿Miedo de qué?

—…de lo que los demás pudieran pensar acerca de mí. Nunca le doy importancia a nada, pero esto… simplemente me asustó no ser capaz de aguantar el ser juzgado. Creo que no podría volver a verlos igual.

Todoroki paso un brazo por los hombros de Bakugou y lo atrajo hacia él. Le gustaba demasiado la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Bakugou sintió como, al solo poder abrazar a Todoroki, su cuerpo se relajaba y un cosquilleo agradable se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Si te sientes de esa manera es porque ellos te importan —dijo Todoroki —; su opinión es importante para ti, por eso tienes miedo de que no sea favorable y eso te haga alejarte.

—Estas equivocado — gruñó Bakugou —, para nada me importan esos ilusos.

—Como tú digas —asintió Todoroki —, pero aun así tenemos que decírselo a todos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? —se quejó Bakugou.

—Tú eras quien quería salir conmigo ¿no es cierto? ¿Pensabas que solo comenzaríamos a salir? ¿Que nadie se daría cuenta? Si nuestra relación es seria debemos informárselo a los demás, para de esa forma poder estar juntos en el momento que queramos sin que los demás interfieran.

Bakugou pensó que no quería que los demás interfirieran, sería tan perfecto no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie y solamente seguir juntos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bakugou —; de cualquier manera, la única opinión que me interesa es la de Kirishima y él ya me apoya, así que los demás no importan.

—Incluso tienes a Ashido de tu lado. Ella te va a defender frente a las otras chicas, y quizá, de esa manera sea más fácil para ellas aceptarlo.

—Bien.

Bakugou se quedó pensando durante algunos momentos. Iban demasiado rápido. Primero se lo contó a sus amigos, ahora se lo iban a contar a todos los demás; era como si su relación, que acababa de iniciar, ya fuera tan en serio como un posible matrimonio.

—Como si no hubiera duda de que vamos a estar juntos por siempre —susurro sin darse cuenta.

Todoroki se le quedo mirando —¿No vamos a estar juntos por siempre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bakugou confundido.

—¿Dudas de nuestra capacidad de permanecer juntos?

Bakugou se le quedó mirando —Acabamos de… comenzar a salir. Yo ni siquiera te gustaba —contestó.

—Es cierto, pero durante estos días en que hemos podido estar juntos me he dado cuenta de que no podría...

—¿Qué?

Todoroki no continuó "_…vivir sin ti_" era la continuación a lo que estaba diciendo, pero creía que era demasiado pronto. No podía decírselo, probablemente lo asustaría. Más sin embargo, sus sentimientos se habían desarrollado y crecido con tanta rapidez, que simplemente pensaba que ellos estaban destinados y sus sentimientos permanecían a la espera de poder ser liberados (aunque sonara tan ridículo eso de las personas destinadas, y aunque estaba seguro que Bakugou no creía en eso).

—Es solo que… —continuó con lo que estaba diciendo —, tú me gustas mucho. Me he dado cuenta de eso.

Las mejillas de Bakugou volvieron a colorearse y, al sentirlas tan calientes él gruñó —Malditas traidoras —volteó a ver a Todoroki que lo miraba con una sonrisa, y de pronto se lanzó sobre él. Se abrazó de su cuello y juntó sus bocas. Y solo con eso fue demasiado feliz.

Todoroki sujetó con fuerza su cintura y acomodó a Bakugou para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. Entonces se permitió besarlo con más fuerza, hasta dejar esos delgados labios completamente rojos.

Bakugou acarició el cabello de Todoroki; era tan suave como parecía; acarició su rostro y esa cicatriz cuyo origen conocía en secreto; luego, se sujetó de los hombros de Todoroki para seguir besándolo con tranquilidad.

Duraron así varios minutos, solo se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a besarse. Hasta que Bakugou se separó de golpe con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó quitándose de encima de Todoroki.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo qué?¡ —Todoroki había metido la mano dentro de la camisa de Bakugou y había tocado la piel de su espalda provocando un estremecimiento en él. Y después se había hecho el inocente —¿No íbamos a tener una cita? —preguntó para olvidarse de lo que habían estado haciendo; sentía el cuerpo demasiado caliente y tenía que detener la línea que sus pensamientos -y estaba seguro que los de Todoroki también- habían tomado.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Todoroki regulando su temperatura con el lado frío.

—A donde tú quieras, yo no tengo ningún lugar al que quiera ir.

Todoroki se puso de pie y acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Bakugou —Están demasiado rojas, y calientes —Bakugou sintió una brisa refrescante en su mejilla, era agradable —Vamos a buscar helados.

—No es tiempo de calor.

—Pero tampoco hace frío.

—No quiero ir a un lugar encerrado —se quejó Bakugou.

—Entonces vamos al parque de juegos mecánicos —propuso Todoroki.

—De acuerdo.

Antes de que salieran del pequeño parque Todoroki tomó la mano de Bakugou, lo jaló hacia él y lo beso de nuevo; luego continuó su camino tranquilamente.

—¡O-Oye! —se quejó el chico explosivo sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse nuevamente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron un día alegre en el parque, se subieron a muchos juegos y ninguno de los dos puso objeción cuando decidieron subirse a la montaña rusa, o cuando entraron a la famosa casa embrujada. Bakugou golpeó a unos sujetos dentro de esta última y Todoroki simplemente se quedó observando, al final, los sacaron sin opción a volver. Se divirtieron demasiado y también comieron mucho.

—Es divertido tener un novio en vez de una novia —mencionó Todoroki mientras tomaban refrescos sentados en una banca a la sombra de un árbol y observando a toda la gente que pasaba en dirección a los juegos.

Bakugou volteó a verlo —Claro que es más divertido ¿pero por qué hasta ahora te das cuenta?

—Bueno, pensé que si fueras una chica entonces no querrías subirte a todos los juegos y algunos te darían miedo. Tampoco comerías de todo, te cansarías rápido y no querrías tomar refresco porque te haría engordar por todas las azucares que contiene.

—No conozco muy bien a las chicas, pero su vida suena demasiado aburrida —dijo Bakugou impresionado. Nunca había tenido ninguna amiga femenina, eran demasiado delicadas como para soportar sus explosiones. A su madre no la consideraba un personaje femenino, ella era más parecida a un ente poderoso.

—Lo es, por eso estoy feliz de que seas tú quién está conmigo —la única chica con la que Todoroki había tenido más contacto en toda su vida era su hermana, y todas sus experiencias eran acerca de ella; aun así, su comentario le sirvió para ganar un sonrojo en el rostro de Bakugou. Todoroki levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su novio.

Bakugou se había dado cuenta que Todoroki era demasiado cariñoso y físico, le gustaba estar siempre tocándolo y abrazándolo. Y cuando él no se daba cuenta, de pronto lo besaba. No le parecía algo malo, le gustaban esas acciones; antes había deseado poder estar así con él y ahora lo tenía por fin. Además, sabía que Todoroki había carecido de todos esos afectos que a él le sobraron, por esa razón no se los iba a negar; iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el chico que le gustaba fuera feliz, incluso avergonzarse a sí mismo permitiendo ser abrazado frente a otras personas y dejando de lado la reputación que se había forjado con los años.

Bakugou miro la hora en el reloj de su móvil, era tarde y él tenía que ir a su casa el fin de semana, se lo había prometido a su madre.

—Ya me tengo que ir —anunció poniéndose de pie y, aunque el rostro de Todoroki se mostraba inexpresivo como siempre, pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos.

—Está bien, nos vemos el lunes —se despidió el chico levantándose también.

—El lunes… le diremos a todos sin importar que opinen al respecto.

Todoroki sonrió —Katsuki —dijo atrayendo al chico hacia él. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero estaban en un lugar demasiado público y no podía hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Nos vemos Shouto —dijo Bakugou provocando que la sonrisa de Todoroki se ampliara. Él le sonrió en respuesta y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del parque.

Todoroki pensó que sus sentimientos por ese chico cada vez estaban más claros, le gustaba demasiado y sentía que no podría esperar a que fuera lunes para hacer lo que en el parque no pudieron.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa entró a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse. Una vez fresco se sentó en su cama a pensar.

Tenía que decirle a su madre acerca de su relación con Todoroki, pero no sabía cómo y le daba demasiada vergüenza. Él era una persona que no acostumbraba a expresar sus sentimientos, por esa razón nunca había logrado tener amigos cercanos. Pero ahora tenía a Todoroki, el cual era igual de novato en eso de expresar sus sentimientos, pero que sin embargo se había adaptado demasiado rápido.

Se puso de pie, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala en la que su madre miraba la televisión. Se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba junto al de ella, la cual ni siquiera volteó a verlo más concentrada en no perderse nada de su programa favorito.

—Mamá —llamó Bakugou a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa Katsuki? —preguntó la mujer mostrando que estaba escuchando.

Bakugou dudó antes de decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo —Hay… un chico que me gusta.

Su madre volteó a verlo con tranquilidad, él la miraba con temor, esperando que ella le gritara.

—No me lo esperaba, debo admitirlo. Pero me parecía que nunca encontrarías a una chica que cumpliera con tus expectativas —comentó ella mirándolo con seriedad.

Bakugou le mostró una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Y siendo sinceros —continuó Mitsuki —, eres demasiado rudo y bruto como para que una chica te soporte.

—¡Oye!

Mitsuki se burló y fue a darle un abrazo a su hijo. Luego le desordenó el cabello con una mano y le sonrió ampliamente —¿Y? —preguntó —¿Quién es el chico? ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?

—En realidad ya estoy saliendo con él.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es? Quiero conocerlo. ¿Es guapo?

—¡Oye Mamá!

—¡¿Qué?! Es el novio de mi hijo. Quiero conocerlo. Tráelo a la casa —ordenó.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó con las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Si no lo haces iré a tu escuela a preguntar por él — decidió con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Mamá! ¡Nadie sabe que estamos saliendo!

—¿Por qué no? No deberías avergonzarte de ello. A mí no me avergüenzas para nada.

Las mejillas de Bakugou se pusieron rojas y se paró a abrazar fuertemente a su madre.

Ella palmeo su espalda —Ya, ya. No te pongas como niñita... —pero Bakugou no la soltó y permaneció escondido en su pecho —Sabes que eres mi bebito llorón, si no me he avergonzado por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ¿por qué me avergonzaría de que te enamores?

—Se llama Shouto Todoroki —susurro de pronto.

—Vaya, tiene un nombre bonito.

—Después lo traigo a casa.

—Ahora, hay que pensar cómo se lo vamos a decir a tu padre —dijo Mitsuki pensativa.

—¿Crees que se enoje? —preguntó Bakugou aún abrazado de su madre.

—No creo que lo haga. Se sentirá un poco anonadado, pero lo va a aceptar. Y se sentirá feliz de que en vez de tener una chica de nuera con la que no podría hablar, tendrá un chico que bromee con él.

Bakugou se separó de su madre y le sonrió con alegría. Se sentía feliz de ser aceptado por sus padres, tal y como era. Ellos nunca lo defraudaban.

* * *

El fin de semana había sido productivo, pero era hora de volver. Quería ver a Todoroki, quería contarle todo lo que había hablado con su madre. Tenía muchas ganas de que su familia lo conociera, estaba seguro de que a su mamá le agradaría. Y sobre todo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo; harían lo que no pudieron hacer en el parque.

Se detuvo de golpe, Reiichi Yasujiro estaba de pie a unos pocos metros de él. La manera en que lo miraba le causó un escalofrió a Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí imbécil?! —gritó intentando asustarlo.

Pero Yasujiro no se inmutó, permaneció en el mismo lugar observándolo con tanta atención que Bakugou comenzó a creer que se había vuelto loco.

—Oye…

—Katsuki Bakugou. Sé que estas saliendo con Shouto Todoroki —interrumpió Yasujiro.

Bakugou abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera? —¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? —gruñó.

—¿Por qué? —Yasujiro tenía el ceño fruncido en preocupación y su voz estaba cargada de desesperación —¿Por qué me haces esto Bakugou? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Bakugou retrocedió unos pasos; cuando se dio cuenta se quedó quieto y apretó los puños. No podía ser que ese tipo le estuviera causando escalofríos y temor. Él: Katsuki Bakugou, no le tenía miedo a nadie. —Es la última vez que te lo advierto —gruñó bajo —; ¡Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te destroce! —amenazó creando explosiones con sus manos.

Yasujiro lo miro con expresión completamente calmada —Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Tú me perteneces. Eres mío y no voy a permitir que otro te tenga. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer… Espero que me perdones. —entonces se lanzó con velocidad hacia él.

Bakugou lo esquivó creando una explosión a sus pies que lo ayudara a elevarse por los aires, entonces apuntó sus palmas en la dirección de Yasujiro y lanzó una fuerte explosión. Si el tipo quería jugar rudo, él sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la explosión ya se había disipado, pero no había ni rastro de Yasujiro. No creía haberlo despedazado porque de ser así habría rastros de eso, pero por el contrario, todo estaba intacto.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de alguna seña que le indicara en dónde se había escondido su presente enemigo, pero no pudo ver nada. Todo el tiempo manteniendo su posición de pelea para evitar sorpresas.

Un ruido a su espalda lo hizo voltearse rápidamente, pero no había nada.

—Lo siento —escuchó un sollozo junto a su oído, intentó voltear, pero estaba paralizado —, yo quería que me quisieras por mí mismo, quería que me amaras realmente y que me aceptaras como soy... Pero, si no puede ser de esa manera entonces no hay más remedio que obligarte a estar conmigo.

Bakugou sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sintió como la conciencia escapaba de sus manos. Antes de que cayera al suelo unos brazos lo atraparon. La sensación que ellos le brindaban era desagradable.

"_Es asqueroso_" fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y todos se encontraban en el salón de clases.

Kirishima miraba hacia la puerta extrañado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Todoroki —Oye, ¿has visto a Bakugou? Anoche no estaba en su habitación —preguntó con preocupación.

Todoroki también lo había notado, su presencia era lo primero que había buscado la noche anterior, pero después de tocar varias veces en su cuarto se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Pensó que probablemente se le había hecho tarde y en la mañana tendría oportunidad de verlo, pero seguía ausente.

—¿Kacchan no llegó anoche? —preguntó Midoriya que estaba junto a Todoroki platicando a su alrededor con Uraraka e Iida.

—No, fui a buscarlo esta mañana —comentó Kirishima —; incluso me atreví a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero la cama estaba intacta, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella.

—Probablemente porque es así —intervino Iida —, tal vez Bakugou no durmió en su cuarto. Tal vez sigue en su casa y ustedes se están creando problemas.

—¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? —preguntó Kirishima preocupado.

—Antes de pensar esas cosas debemos preguntarle al profesor Eraserhead para que él nos diga qué está pasando y se haga cargo —regaño Iida.

El profesor entró al salón y todos se dirigieron a sus lugares. Kirishima por el contrario se dirigió al escritorio.

—Profesor, Bakugou no llegó anoche y hoy no vino a clases —dijo llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

Eraserhead volteó a verlo, suspiró y luego se dispuso a hablar: —Bien, iré a llamar a su madre, esperen aquí. Seguro que solamente se quedó dormido. Cuando llegue a la academia lo castigare. —salió gruñendo del salón rumbo a su habitación para buscar el número de la casa de los Bakugou.

Los encargados de cada grupo tenían información de todos los alumnos para cualquier circunstancia. Así que, entró a su habitación y del librero tomó los archivos, sacó el de Bakugou y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara. —**#¿Quién habla?#**

—Buenos días señora Bakugou, soy el profesor Shota Aizawa, encargado de la clase A de la academia U.A. Solo llamo para preguntar la razón por la que el joven Bakugou no ha llegado a la academia.

—**#¿Katsuki no llegó? Pero si salió ayer en la tarde hacia la academia, tenía prisa por llegar. ¿Por qué me dice que no ha llegado?#** —preguntó la señora Bakugou.

—¿Su hijo salió ayer hacia la escuela? —preguntó preocupado Aizawa.

—**#¡Por supuesto! Su meta es ser héroe, ¡jamás faltaría a sus clases!#**

Aizawa tuvo un mal presentimiento —De acuerdo señora, muchas gracias. La mantendré informada. —se despidió.

—**#¡Espere! ¿Otra vez… secuestraron a mi hijo?#**

—…No lo sé con certeza, pero si así hubiera sido… le prometo que le traeremos a su hijo de vuelta. —prometió Aizawa.

—**#Bien, eso espero. Mi hijo tiene planes para esta semana, así que no se tarden#** —dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Eraserhead se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de su cuarto en busca del director. Si Bakugou había sido secuestrado de nuevo se crearía un gran, gran problema.

* * *

Todoroki no podía creerlo. Todos en la sala estaban anonadados. Bakugou había sido secuestrado nuevamente, pero esta vez no sabían en dónde se encontraba; tampoco había héroes suficientes para ir a rescatarlo.

Había pasado un día desde su desaparición, fue el día que se tardaron en descubrirlo: Que nuevamente habían secuestrado a Katsuki Bakugou frente a sus narices.

—No puede ser —hablaba Kirishima con incredulidad —¿cómo pudo haber sido secuestrado de nuevo? ¡Tenía héroes que lo vigilaban! ¡¿cómo permitieron que se lo llevaran?! —sus últimas palabras fueron de desesperación.

—Al parecer el héroe que lo custodiaba desapareció también —dijo Midoriya —; ese villano que atrapó a Kacchan y a Tokoyami-kun fue capturado, así que él no pudo haberlo hecho. Si fue la liga del mal, entonces deben tener a alguien que sea capaz de secuestrar fácilmente a un héroe profesional y un alumno entrenado, ya que la vez anterior usaron a muchos villanos para lograrlo.

Todos se encontraban sentados en los sofás que creaban un circulo. Pensaban entre todos sin poder creer que una vez más se lo hubieran llevado.

—Debió haber sido Shigaraki quien planeara todo. Para algo debe querer a Bakugou —pensó Iida en voz alta.

—Por esa razón tenemos que ir a rescatarlo —decidió Kirishima.

—¡Claro que no Kirishima-kun! ¡Eso no está permitido! —regaño Iida haciendo ademanes con sus manos para profundizar la gravedad del asunto.

—¡¿Y qué si no está permitido?! ¡No voy a permitir que algo le pase a mi amigo!

—Eso es demasiado egoísta —opinó Yaoyorozu —. Nuestras acciones en el pasado no solo nos afectaron a nosotros, también a ellos —dijo señalando a los demás de la clase entre los que solo se encontraban algunos del anterior grupo B —, es injusto que los pongamos nuevamente en medio de este problema.

—¡No los estoy poniendo en medio de un problema! ¡El problema lo crearon los villanos al secuestrar a mi amigo!

—Cálmate Kirishima —dijo Shoji al verlo tan desesperado.

—Tenemos que rescatar a Kacchan. La última vez que lo secuestraron paso solo un día para que lo rescatáramos, esta vez ya pasaron más de dos días —dijo Midoriya preocupado —desde el Domingo en la tarde, y hoy es martes. Debe estar desesperado.

—Esto… me recuerda mucho a la vez anterior —comentó Kaminari con repentina timidez —, solo faltaría que Todoroki se uniera al rescate.

Todoroki apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos, su ceño estaba fruncido; mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. No podía seguir más tiempo ahí sentado, sabiendo que su novio había sido secuestrado por los villanos y probablemente estaba sufriendo.

Kirishima y Ashido lo vieron levantarse y fueron tras él.

—¡¿A dónde van?! —preguntó Iida poniéndose de pie, logrando que Todoroki se detuviera en la puerta junto con los otros dos —¡Este asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia! ¡Nosotros solo somos estudiantes! ¡Deben dejarle esto a los héroes!

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer —gruñó Todoroki continuando con su camino. Ashido y Kirishima corrieron tras él nuevamente.

—¿Por qué Todoroki-kun se puso así? —preguntó Yaoyorozu extrañada del comportamiento del chico al que había estado observando.

—Probablemente… Todoroki-kun tiene sus razones —dijo Midoriya levantándose también para ir a buscar sus propias respuestas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 9**

—Padre —dijo Todoroki entrando a la sala de entrenamiento.

Endeavor se encontraba descansando de su entrenamiento, estaba sentado sobre el suelo de madera tomando agua de una botella. Cuando vio a su hijo se puso de pie, se supone que debería estar en la academia y su presencia en casa le causó extrañeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí Shouto?

—Nunca te he pedido nada en la vida —comenzó —, pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. Tienes que rescatar a alguien.

Endeavor lo miró sorprendido, ese era un pedido demasiado extraño; y además, que fuera directamente hacia él a pedirle un favor, demostraba que esa persona que quería rescatar era demasiado importante para él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Endeavor.

Todoroki se le quedó mirando, evaluándolo en silencio antes de hablar —Katsuki Bakugou. Fue secuestrado el Domingo en la tarde y nadie lo ha rescatado porque esta vez no han podido rastrearlo, y tampoco hay héroes suficientes. Por esa razón quiero que tú vayas a rescatarlo, y yo iré contigo.

Enji lo miró con seriedad. Sabía quién era ese chico Bakugou. Era el chico que había derrotado a Shouto en la batalla del festival deportivo escolar; sus habilidades le habían interesado, pero quería que Shouto lo derrotara; por esa razón no lo había llamado a su agencia, no podía entrenar al chico que había derrotado a su hijo.

Si mal no recordaba, el chico había sido secuestrado antes, él había participado en su rescate. Además, tenía entendido que un héroe lo vigilaba. ¿Por qué estaba secuestrado de nuevo? ¿Shouto había dicho que también quería ir a rescatarlo?

—¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de ir a rescatarlo? Creí que se odiaban.

Shouto bajó la vista —Después de que lo rescatemos… en ese momento te diré por qué.

—De acuerdo, iré a la academia —no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo; pero sobre todo, lo haría porque se había prometido ganarse el amor de Shouto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y aun no tenían noticias del paradero de la liga del mal; a pesar de la ayuda que Endeavor había ofrecido no habían podido hacer nada.

Todoroki estaba desesperado; se había acostumbrado tanto a Bakugou, a poder estar con él cuando quisiera y ahora simplemente lo extrañaba demasiado.

Todos en el grupo estaban preocupados, y ahora se le sumaba la preocupación que sentían por Todoroki; por verlo con ojeras cada vez más profundas, porque durante las clases no ponía atención, porque casi no comía.

Quien más preocupada estaba era Yaoyorozu, quien estaba enamorada de ese chico; desde que la había apoyado en el enfrentamiento contra Eraserhead había comenzado a observarlo de forma distinta.

Se sentía frustrada porque no entendía la razón del comportamiento del chico, quería ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Por esa razón, se acercó a él cuando todos caminaban hacia el edificio de clases, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—Todoroki-san —llamó una vez, pero fue simplemente ignorada —¡Todoroki-san! —llamo más fuerte logrando que el chico volteara a verla con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Todoroki con voz cansada.

—¿Estas bien? —su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

—Si —asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo para seguir con su camino.

Yaoyorozu se armó de valor, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas, así que lo tomo con ambas manos de la chaqueta deteniendo su avance —¡Todoroki-san! ¡Todos estamos preocupados! —luego rectifico —Me preocupas. Últimamente estas muy mal; no comes bien, no duermes bien. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Si puedo ayudarte en algo dímelo.

Todos los integrantes del grupo se habían detenido asombrados por la situación. Ashido intentó acercarse a ellos, pero Kirishima la detuvo.

—No es nada —contestó Todoroki ignorándola completamente.

—¡Claro que es algo! —continuó Yaoyorozu sin soltarlo —¿Qué es? Estas así desde que Bakugou-kun fue…

—¡Que no es nada! —interrumpió Todoroki soltándose con brusquedad —Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es nada que tenga que ver contigo —Todoroki continuó con su camino ignorando a todos los demás.

Yaoyorozu apretó los puños y con los ojos cerrados gritó lo que desde hace tanto había querido decirle —¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo porque tú me gustas!

—Yaomomo —dijo Uraraka impresionada por su valentía.

Ashido sujetó con fuerza la manga del chaleco de un Kirishima petrificado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Todoroki que se había detenido. Todoroki volteó a ver a Yaoyorozu con rencor. Su mirada impresionó a todos.

—¿Es posible que alguien se atreva a declarar sus sentimientos en un momento como este? Justo cuando estamos sufriendo por la pérdida de alguien importante que aún no ha sido rescatado. ¿Significan más tus sentimientos que su desaparición?

—Yo no quise…

—¡Ella no quiso hacer eso! —intervino Uraraka —¡No es lo que está diciendo! Solo sintió que debía decirlo, no lo hizo para hacer menos el secuestro de Bakugou-kun.

—Uraraka-chan —llamo la atención Midoriya.

—De cualquier manera, no me interesa. No quiero saber nada de los sentimientos que crees tener.

—¡Esa no es la forma de rechazar a alguien! —reprendió Ashido.

—Oigan chicos —todos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba.

—¡Señora Bakugou! —exclamo Midoriya acercándose hacia ella.

—¡Izuku! —la mujer se acercó a él.

—¿Es la mamá de Bakugou? —susurro Kirishima impresionado —Es igualita a él.

Ashido asintió completamente de acuerdo.

La mujer volteó a ver a todos los chicos del grupo y con paso decidido caminó hacia ellos —¿Quién es Shouto Todoroki?

El chico caminó hacia ella —Yo soy, señora.

La mujer lo miro fijamente —Necesito hablar contigo —pidió.

Todoroki asintió —Venga conmigo —dijo dirigiéndola hacia un lugar más privado.

Los demás chicos se quedaron de pie observándose entre ellos sin comprender todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

—Bueno —Iida dio una palmada —, todos a clases. Vamos. No hay nada que ver aquí.

Los alumnos siguieron su camino dejando a Yaoyorozu de pie mirando a la nada.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella para intentar reconfortarla.

—No hagas caso de lo que el tonto de Todoroki dijo —intentó animar Uraraka.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Hay muchos chicos más guapos que él! —dijo Hagakure.

—Tienes que disculparlo por ser tan brusco —intentó defenderlo un poco Ashido —; últimamente tiene un montón de problemas en la cabeza, y hoy especialmente amaneció muy molesto. Creo que se desquitó contigo.

—Mina-chan, eso no ayuda para nada —reprendió un poco Asui.

—Lo siento.

Yaoyorozu se lanzó a los brazos de Jiro, ella siempre la apoyaba y había intentado aconsejarla durante todo su enamoramiento a pesar de que ella misma no sabía mucho acerca de ello.

—No quiero ir a clases —sollozó.

—Entonces no iremos —dijo Jiro —Ustedes pueden ir, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora —dijo a las chicas.

Ellas asintieron con pena y se retiraron para no molestar a Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka volteó a verla una última vez antes de seguir a sus amigas, sentía demasiada pena por ella; pensaba, además, que si ella se atrevía a confesarse a Deku él la rechazaría de esa manera.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede señora Bakugou? —preguntó Todoroki tomando asiento frente a la mujer después de que ella se sentara.

Ella lo observó atentamente durante algunos segundos —Eres un chico guapo y muy atento —dijo sonriendo un poco.

Todoroki se sorprendió por el comentario, observó más atentamente a la mujer frente a él. Sus ojeras eran más profundas que las que él sabía tenía. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Esta bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miro con tristeza —La última vez que secuestraron a mi Katsuki confíe en que la academia me lo traería de vuelta, pero esta vez ya pasó una semana. Katsuki ha estado una semana completa atrapado por esos villanos. No sé cómo estará, no sé si ha comido o si ha dormido bien… No sé si al menos sigue vivo, es tan imprudente que probablemente ofendió a los villanos y ellos…

—Señora— interrumpió Todoroki —, estoy seguro de que Katsuki está bien. Tiene que estarlo —dijo casi para sí mismo, él también quería creerlo.

Mitsuki se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a un lado del chico —Antes de desaparecer mi hijo me contó que estaba saliendo con un chico —Todoroki se tensó —; me puse muy feliz, porque con la personalidad que mi hijo tiene jamás pensé que fuera a encontrar alguien que aceptara salir con él —el chico volteó a verla —Katsuki me dijo que el nombre del chico es Shouto Todoroki... ¿Eres tú?

Todoroki sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. No podía creer que Katsuki le había contado a su madre acerca de él, eso era lo más tierno que había hecho después de haberle mostrado el miedo que tenía a hablar de su relación. El que le haya contado a su madre acerca de él significaba que en realidad era importante, sin embargo, eso lo hizo ponerse más triste… porque Bakugou no estaba en esos momentos para poder abrazarlo —Soy yo señora. Su hijo y yo mantenemos una relación, perdone por no haberme presentado antes con usted —Todoroki se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación hacia ella.

La mujer se levantó a toda prisa —No es necesario que hagas eso —con cuidado ayudó al chico a incorporarse, sus ojos se pusieron un poco tristes —. Debes sentirte igual que yo, igual de preocupado. Te vez demasiado cansado —dijo acariciando el cabello de Todoroki.

Los ojos del chico se pusieron húmedos, estaba tan cansado que sentía que los sentimientos y emociones que estaba guardando estaban a punto de desbordarse —No sé qué hacer —dijo con la voz quebrada —, quiero que él regrese pronto pero no sé qué hacer. Tengo tantas ganas de traerlo de vuelta, de ir a buscarlo por todas partes, pero nadie me deja.

La mujer limpio las lágrimas que habían empezado a escurrir por las mejillas de Todoroki y lo llevó hasta el sillón para que se sentara —Lo entiendo, nadie nos deja hacer nada. Lo único que tenemos permitido es observar desde la banca sin poder mover un solo dedo. Es igual que la vez anterior.

—Pero ya pasó una semana, y él no vuelve. Me siento…

—¿Cómo te sientes Shouto?

—…me siento desesperado, y solo… —entonces se soltó a llorar. No pudo aguantar más. Porque durante el tiempo que había pasado con Bakugou se había dado cuenta que podía ser feliz, podía sonreír con verdadera alegría, y obtener amor y calidez. Y ahora no tenía nada de eso.

La señora Bakugou tiró de él hacia sus brazos para consolarlo y ella se permitió llorar junto con él.

* * *

Midoriya sabía con certeza que algo raro estaba pasando con Reiichi Yasujiro, desaparecía constantemente y siempre procuraba hacerlo en silencio, sin que los demás lo notaran. Pero él lo notaba. No por nada había sido siempre demasiado observador; gracias a ese don es que podía aprender de las habilidades de los demás héroes y aumentar su habilidad en el uso de su nuevo quirk.

Ahora mismo se encontraba siguiéndolo con sigilo. Con anterioridad se había puesto a pensar en todo el suceso de la desaparición de Kacchan. No le gustaba dudar de sus amigos, pero los había vigilado a todos para descartar culpables, porque solo sus compañeros de salón sabían qué alumnos iban a salir de la academia ese fin de semana. Alguien que no lo supiera tendría que permanecer en constante vigilancia esperando el momento en que Kacchan saliera de la academia para poder secuestrarlo, y como no creía que ese fuera el plan de lo villanos su primer pensamiento había sido que alguien les informó.

Lo primero había sido pensar quién fue. Todoroki había sido descartado desde el principio, porque ya sabía que Kacchan y él estaban saliendo, su habilidad de observación le había permitido ver todas esas señales. Luego descartó a Kirishima y Ashido, los cuales eran buenos amigos de Bakugou. El siguiente había sido Kaminari, después Sero. De esa forma había ido quitando culpables hasta que solo quedaron Monoma, Shinzo y Yasujiro los cuales actuaban extraño.

Monoma estaba preocupado porque, por accidente, había roto el nuevo espejo de Kendo; estaba desesperado buscando uno nuevo que le permitiera reemplazar el anterior. Shinzo solamente desaparecía para ir a entrenar solo, no le gustaba que nadie lo siguiera y procuraba mantenerse alejado de todos.

Solamente quedaba Yasujiro. El chico había salido de la academia a una hora discreta; había pasado por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas, luego se sentó durante una hora en el parque que estaba cerca del centro comercial mientras saboreaba con lentitud un helado. Actualmente caminaba con paso distraído por la prefectura Fukushima*****, había tomado el shinkansen***** -lo cual le había dificultado el seguirlo, pero finalmente se las había arreglado- y había llegado en pocos minutos.

Llegó hasta un viejo edificio cuyas paredes estaban derrumbadas; entró por una de las puertas abiertas haciendo malabares para no tropezarse con los enormes trozos de pared y techo que cubrían casi todo el suelo, y pronto desapareció entre los escombros.

Midoriya permaneció dos horas enteras esperando que saliera, pero al no verlo aparecer decidió regresar a la academia cuidando no ser visto por nadie.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta iba pensativo: Yasujiro había pasado al mercado a comprar; salió con una enorme bolsa de alimentos, pero no consumió ninguno durante todo el camino que le tomó llegar a Fukushima. Eso lo hacía sospechar demasiado. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que en ese lugar se encontraba Kacchan, y sentía que si no hacían nada para rescatarlo iba a desaparecer.

Tenía que informarles a los héroes su descubrimiento para que idearan un plan que les permitiera rescatarlo, pero tenía miedo de que Yasujiro se diera cuenta que había sido descubierto y desapareciera con Kacchan.

No sabía siquiera si los villanos estaban involucrados o esto solamente era un crimen de Yasujiro.

Últimamente se habían dado más ataques y secuestros, sabía que los villanos se estaban recuperando rápidamente del último ataque, más rápido que los héroes. Si ellos estaban involucrados y realizaba ese ataque, podrían detener su avance de una vez por todas; pero si no estaban involucrados, podrían aprovechar su distracción para atacar la escuela.

Midoriya no sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

***Fukushima**: Fukushima es la prefectura más meridional de la región de Tōhoku, y la más cercana a Tokio.

***Shinkansen:** El tren más conocido y veloz en Japón es el shinkansen, que alcanza velocidades superiores a los 300 kilómetros por hora.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Capítulo 10**

Todoroki se encontraba recostado en la cama de Bakugou. Desde que el chico había sido secuestrado él buscaba la forma de sentirlo cerca y había encontrado consuelo refugiándose en la habitación que le había pertenecido y que aún conservaba su olor.

Recordó lo último que había hecho con Bakugou, el beso que no le había dado, el abrazo que les faltó. Su relación no tenía tanto tiempo, pero aun así, había logrado un gran apego a él. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Había logrado calmarse cuando la señora Bakugou vino especialmente a hablar con él, a ofrecerle su consuelo y, a ofrecerle su casa y familia cuando más lo necesitara. Se sintió feliz de poder compartir sus sentimientos con alguien que los comprendiera. Cuando ella se fue él había venido a encerrarse en este lugar.

La puerta de la habitación sonó. Solo Kirishima y Ashido sabían que él se encerraba ahí; también Shouji, el cual compartía piso con Bakugou y Kirishima, y había sido inevitable que se enterara. Por lo tanto, solo podía ser alguno de ellos.

—Adelante —dijo en voz alta.

Midoriya abrió la puerta y entró. Todoroki se incorporó en la cama, se le quedó viendo sorprendido sin saber la razón de su presencia en ese lugar.

—Todoroki-kun… creo que se dónde está Kacchan.

Los ojos de Todoroki se abrieron con impresión. Sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con adrenalina. —Tenemos que ir a salvarlo —dijo.

* * *

Midoriya, por primera vez, no había estado de acuerdo en que fueran solos, así que Todoroki había llamado a Endeavor para pedirle que fuera con ellos a verificar el lugar.

Ahí se encontraban, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche. Endeavor había apagado completamente sus llamas para no atraer la atención y ser descubiertos. En total eran ocho personas: Endeavor había llevado a dos héroes profesionales que pertenecían a su agencia. Kirishima y Ashido habían escuchado cuando Midoriya le contó lo averiguado a Todoroki y se habían apuntado sin el permiso de Endeavor que ahora tenía que cuidarlos a todos.

—Yo voy a ir por delante —informó el profesional —, ustedes permanezcan detrás de mí y cuiden mis espaldas. No quiero que hagan nada sin mi permiso, solamente van a tomar a Bakugou y a salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Yo me encargo de los villanos. Más les vale que no salgan lastimados —ordenó a los estudiantes.

Midoriya y Ashido asintieron, pero Kirishima y Todoroki se resistían a hacerlo. Si Bakugou estaba en peligro, si Yasujiro le había hecho algo, no sabían cómo reaccionarían.

—¿Escuchaste Shouto? Si no entendiste no realizaremos este rescate y esperaremos ordenes de la academia —interrogó Endeavor endureciendo la voz.

—Si… entendí —contestó con reticencia. Kirishima asintió también.

—Muy bien. Aquí vamos.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar tras la voz de Endeavor. Uno de los héroes profesionales se encontraba al final del grupo para vigilar que no fueran tomados desprevenidos. Buscaron entre los escombros hasta que encontraron una puerta que abría un paso a unas escaleras que llevaban a un subterráneo. Todos entraron en medio de la oscuridad, con mucho cuidado de no caer ni hacer ruido alguno.

Llegaron a un pasillo que estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces, y muchas puertas estaban cerradas a cada lado. Dentro de alguna de ellas debía encontrarse Bakugou junto a Yasujiro.

Uno de los héroes que permanecía en el frente con Endeavor se abrió paso por el pasillo, caminando en silencio y observando cada puerta. Su quirk era "visión de rayos X"; podía observar a los que se encontraban en cada habitación, así ahorrarían tiempo y evitarían ser descubiertos tan pronto. Pero tenía un límite y solo podía usarla una vez cada cinco minutos antes de ser recargado nuevamente.

Se detuvo frente a la última habitación de ese pasillo, señaló la puerta con el dedo y esperó a que Endeavor se acercara.

El actual héroe número uno en el ranking cerró un puño junto a su cabeza y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, abrió despacio y entró con sigilo. Dentro de la puerta había otro pasillo que conducía a una puerta al fondo, había más puertas a los lados, pero el héroe, que continuaba tras Endeavor, señaló la puerta al fondo.

El héroe que caminaba al final se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que no saliera ningún ruido que pudiera delatarlos.

Endeavor entró por la última puerta y encontró a Bakugou amarrado en la cama que estaba frente a ellos.

Al ver que se detenían Todoroki se asomó por un lado de su padre y se encontró con esa desgarradora vista para él: Bakugou amarrado de cada poste de la cama, con cinta tapando su boca.

Pasó a un lado de Endeavor e intentó llegar hasta Bakugou con Kirishima, Midoriya y Ashido tras él, pero de pronto no pudo moverse. Ni siquiera podía voltear a los lados, sus ojos estaban fijos en Bakugou.

—Me sorprendí cuando la alarma que puse en la entrada del cuarto me alertó de intrusos —escucharon una voz conocida para los chicos y desconocida para los héroes —No creí que me fueran a descubrir tan pronto. Pero no se preocupen, no saldrán de aquí. Katsuki es demasiado importante para mí como para permitir que cualquiera lo toque. Me subestimaron, coloqué esa alarma apenas llegué para evitar que Twice o Dabi vinieran a intentar divertirse con Katsuki, pero me sirvió para capturarlos a ustedes. Coloqué esa trampa para villanos y atrapé a unos héroes. ¿No es irónico?

En ese momento Bakugou abrió los ojos y observó a las personas que estaban atrapadas frente a él; de inmediato comenzó a forcejear en la cama y a intentar crear explosiones con sus manos, pero solo salían pequeñas chispas.

Todoroki se dio cuenta que la temperatura del cuarto era demasiado baja, seguramente para evitar que Bakugou sudara.

—No te preocupes Katsuki —dijo Yasujiro caminando hacia la cama —; tus amigos estarán en buenas manos, al igual que tú estás en las mías.

Bakugou hizo sonidos con la garganta, seguramente maldiciendo al chico que ahora se sentaba junto a él.

—Hiciste mal en venir Endeavor —habló alguien desde la puerta —Ahora el héroe numero dos caerá también y no quedará nadie que defienda la ciudad de nosotros: la liga del mal —luego soltó una carcajada.

—Shigaraki Tomura, también está este chico —informó Twice observando a Midoriya de cerca.

—Es perfecto, vamos a deshacernos de todos de una vez por todas. Tal vez sus quirk nos sirvan para crear mejores Nomu. Muy bien hecho Reiichi —felicitó Tomura —, tu quirk de parálisis es verdaderamente útil para nosotros. Nos has entregado a tantas víctimas que simplemente te has convertido en un miembro demasiado importante para nuestra liga del mal.

Todoroki tembló, ese chico: Yasujiro; su quirk era conocido por la academia, lo habían entrenado porque Yasujiro quería utilizarlo para ser un gran héroe, o eso era lo que decía; pero nadie nunca pensó que sería utilizado en su contra. Nadie había dudado de él, más que Midoriya que había dudado de todos por primera vez.

Yasujiro se acercó más a Bakugou y estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla —Después de que se deshagan de ellos no habrá nadie que nos moleste de nuevo. Podremos vivir juntos y ser felices —dijo con nostalgia.

Bakugou soltó con rapidez su mano de las ataduras, sujetó a Yasujiro del cuello y lo llevó hasta él para darle un fuerte cabezazo que lo dejó noqueado.

Inmediatamente los héroes pudieron moverse y la lucha comenzó.

—¡Hagan lo que les ordené! —gritó Endeavor prendiendo sus llamas.

Todoroki congeló a Twist y a Dabi para que no interfirieran.

Kirishima corrió hacia Bakugou y liberó la mano que aún seguía atada, Ashido derritió las cuerdas de los pies y ayudó a Kirishima a ponerlo de pie.

Bakugou se quitó la cinta que cubría su boca e intentó avanzar, pero sus pies le temblaban; miró con impotencia a Kirishima que se puso de espalda para que su amigo subiera.

Midoriya había corrido hacia Yasujiro para cargarlo también en su espalda.

—¡¿Qué haces Deku?! —preguntó Ashido sorprendida.

—Voy a llevarlo con nosotros. A pesar de lo que hizo, no puedo permitir que se quede aquí. En la academia lo juzgarán y decidirán el castigo que deben darle.

Todoroki corrió hacia la puerta guiando el camino de los chicos que iban detrás; aparecieron más villanos que él se encargó de congelar y, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse por accidente, pronto todos se encontraron fuera.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Ashido confundida.

—Esperemos a que lleguen los profesionales. All Might me entregó un dispositivo que le avisaría en caso de que los villanos estuvieran realmente en este lugar. Lo accioné en cuanto pude moverme de nuevo, ahora mismo deben de venir para acá —dijo Midoriya bajando a Yasujiro al suelo.

Estaban a varios metros del lugar que ahora comenzaba a temblar.

Bakugou bajó de la espalda de Kirishima y se sentó en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor; respiró el aire fresco de la noche y disfrutó de la brisa que soplaba en su rostro. Volteó a ver a Todoroki y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; lo había extrañado tanto, tanto que era doloroso. Frunció los labios intentando aguantar los sentimientos que tenía amontonados: desesperación, miedo, soledad.

—Te ves muy tierno cuando estas llorando —se escuchó una voz. Era Yasujiro que había despertado y observaba a Bakugou desde su posición recostado en el suelo.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

Bakugou se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo. Kirishima se apresuró a detenerlo para evitar que se lastimara más a sí mismo.

En ese momento llegaron los héroes que velozmente se adentraron en el subterráneo. Junto con ellos venían los alumnos de la clase A, que no habían podido esperar a que llegaran sus compañeros para verificar que estuvieran bien. Iida estaba dispuesto a darles una merecida reprimenda, pero no pudo hacerlo al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó Bakugou intentando soltarse.

—No me arrepiento —dijo Yasujiro con el rostro ensangrentado poniéndose de pie —, volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

Todoroki se acercó a él y lo tomó por las solapas —¿Por qué maldito? ¿por qué lo secuestraste?

Yasujiro le sonrió con burla —No soporté ver cómo, fácilmente, tú conseguías al chico que me gustaba. No debería ser así; tú no lo merecías, no luchaste por él cómo yo lo hice; y al final, no conseguí nada. Él nunca me amó como lo hace contigo. No importaban las veces que lo besara, ni lo tanto que lo tocara intentando que no te recordara...

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO! —gritó Bakugou rojo de furia.

—…al final… al único que ama es a ti. ¡Por eso esperaba que te asesinaran! ¡Cuando ya no estuvieras tendría el camino libre en su corazón…! —Todoroki le cerró la boca de un golpe y lo dejó noqueado.

—Todoroki-san —susurro Yaoyorozu sorprendida.

Los héroes corrieron a arrestar a Yasujiro y Todoroki se alejó de ellos en dirección de Bakugou el cual sintió su corazón temblar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado, pero para él había sido una eternidad. Kirishima lo soltó y se apartó.

—Katsuki —susurro Todoroki estirando una mano hacia él —, ven.

Bakugou se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, sin importarle quién lo estuviera observando. Se sentía protegido, en esos brazos que lo abrazaban con fuerza y que desprendían un olor agradable. Unos brazos que no le daban una sensación asquerosa.

—Shouto —sollozo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa somnolencia que lo arrastraba desde hace un rato, y que ahora que sabía estaba a salvo en esos brazos podía aceptar.

—Katsuki —dijo Todoroki preocupado, de pronto también se sintió cansado; no podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, todo su cuerpo se sentía débil.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Todoroki-kun! —gritó Midoriya corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Bakugou! —se apresuró Kirishima logrando sostenerlos.

Todos los chicos corrieron hacia ellos.

* * *

Bakugou despertó en una cama. Rápidamente se sentó y observó a su alrededor. Era el hospital.

Su madre se encontraba sentada a un lado de él, cuando lo vio despierto inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él. Su padre, que estaba más lejos, se acercó a ellos para unirse al abrazo.

Entre lágrimas su madre le contó lo mucho que lo había extrañado y le dijo que su padre estaba al tanto de su relación con Shouto.

Su padre le dijo que él estaba de acuerdo, que el amor era amor, y mientras Shouto lo amara de esa manera para él no había problema con recibirlo en su familia.

Los chicos del salón lo visitaron después, Kirishima estaba especialmente feliz de verlo de nuevo. Cuando los demás se fueron yendo solo quedaron Ashido, Kirishima y Midoriya.

Kirishima le informó que Ashido y él estaban saliendo desde las vacaciones, Bakugou los felicitó y Ashido no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su –aún no recuperado– amigo para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta.

—¿Puedo hablar con Deku a solas? —pidió.

Kirishima asintió y junto a Ashido salieron del cuarto.

—Deku, yo… gr-gracias por… haberme encontrado.

Midoriya le sonrió —Aunque no lo creas de esa manera, tú fuiste mi único amigo en la niñez. Te aprecio mucho Kacchan. Constantemente me obligas a superar mis límites. No podría permitir que nada te pasara.

Bakugou se quedó congelado, bajó la vista y se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Se había burlado demasiado de Deku y, aun así, él lo salvaba constantemente.

—Lo siento —susurro con remordimiento.

—Kacchan —cuando Bakugou volteó a verlo Midoriya continuó —, la forma en que puedes pagármelo es siendo mi amigo. Seamos amigos de nuevo.

Bakugou lo observó con atención y pudo encontrar a ese pequeño de cabello verde que siempre lo seguía. Asintió, dispuesto a dejar atrás todo lo que había roto su amistad.

—Bueno, me voy Kacchan. Hay alguien desesperado por verte, pero quiso esperar a que todos se fueran para que no los interrumpieran. Mucha suerte —se despidió Midoriya sonriéndole a Bakugou. Él intentó sonreírle de vuelta.

Cuando Midoriya se fue Bakugou se puso nervioso. Iba a ver a Todoroki, iba a estar a solas con él de nuevo.

Después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió y Todoroki asomó la cabeza. Bakugou le regaló una de sus nerviosas sonrisas que le fue devuelta haciendo latir su corazón.

El chico entró y cerró la puerta tras él. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó acercándose a la cama.

—Bien —Bakugou se le quedó mirando. La última vez no había podido apreciarlo bien, pero ahora, podía notar las enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro —Shouto, ¿por qué estas así? —preguntó estirando la mano para atraerlo hacia él de la camisa.

Todoroki lo observó con seriedad —Estaba muy preocupado por ti. No pude dormir ni comer, porque solo pensaba en si estarías bien —apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Bakugou acercándose más a él —¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? Cuéntame —preguntó con voz oscura.

Bakugou apretó los dientes —No quiero hablar de eso.

—Cuéntame —insistió.

—…ese tipo me paralizaba… y luego me besaba. Decía que de esa manera lograría que te olvidara —Bakugou miro a los ojos de Todoroki que demostraban el odio que estaba sintiendo por Yasujiro —, pero yo nunca te olvidaría. Jamás —llevó las manos hacia el cuello de Todoroki y lo jalo hacia él para besarlo.

Todoroki se relajó inmediatamente, presionó más contra los labios de Bakugou y lentamente lo empujó hasta que quedó recostado en la cama. Duraron varios minutos de esa manera.

Bakugou despeinó el cabello de Todoroki, luego se separó para observarlo y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó el chico bicolor fingiendo enojo.

—Tu cabello —contestó Bakugou con una gran sonrisa.

Todoroki lo besó nuevamente borrando la sonrisa de ese rostro. Acarició la barbilla de Bakugou y luego bajó besando la zona que había tocado con anterioridad.

Levantó la vista y observó los ojos de Bakugou que lo miraban de la misma manera que él lo observaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Bakugou.

Todoroki subió a la cama y se recostó sobre el pecho del chico. Bakugou comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos; no lo hacía de forma suave, era demasiado tosco para eso, pero a Todoroki no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir sus manos tocando su cabello y escuchar su corazón latiendo —Estaba en mi habitación. Después de que te desmayaste me desmayé también. Al parecer la fatiga y el hambre por fin hicieron su trabajo y lograron que me durmiera. Ambos estuvimos desmayados. Cuando me desperté tuve que luchar para que me dejaran salir. Lo primero que quería hacer era venir aquí, pero decidí esperar a que todos se fueran.

—Que bien. Me agrada que pienses en mi antes que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Siempre. Siempre pensare en ti antes que en cualquier cosa —dijo Todoroki restregando su cabeza en su pecho como un pequeño cachorro.

—Shouto —susurro Bakugou. Entonces le estiró una oreja.

—Au —se quejó Todoroki.

—Tonto.

La puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon a ver. Endeavor se encontraba parado en el hueco que ella dejaba. Estaba petrificado.

Todoroki se sentó lentamente quedando sobre Bakugou el cual se tapó la cara con sus brazos completamente avergonzado.

—Shouto, creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Endeavor dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Espera —llamó Todoroki logrando que el hombre se detuviera. El chico se bajó de la cama y quedó de pie frente al héroe —, podemos hablarlo aquí, lo involucra a él así que no importa que esté presente.

Endeavor se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Se adentró más a la habitación y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a esperar una explicación.

—Katsuki y yo somos pareja. Descubrimos que nos gustábamos mutuamente y decidimos comenzar a salir —la historia estaba un poco modificada, pero podía contarse como un resumen —, los dos somos buenos juntos.

—Es un chico —observó Endeavor.

—Lo sé, eso lo hace mejor. Nos permite ser una pareja más estable.

—¿Cómo piensas formar una familia con él?

Todoroki volteó a ver a Bakugou que lo observaba con seriedad —No es necesario pensar en esos problemas ahora. Cuando el momento se llegue lo resolveremos juntos.

—¿Cuando el momento se llegue? ¡¿Significa que piensas durar largo tiempo con él?! ¡¿Quieres que acepte esta relación sin sentido?!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —aclaro Todoroki —, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor que me hiciste. Te dije que te diría por qué era tan importante para mi salvarlo, ahora te lo voy a decir: Estoy enamorado de Katsuki Bakugou y no puedo soportar que esté lejos de mí.

Endeavor volteó hacia Bakugou con su mirada cargada de odio. Durante unos segundos lo observó con atención sin entender como ese chico extraño y agresivo había logrado robarse el corazón de su hijo, pero simplemente no encontró nada.

—Eso es todo —continuó Todoroki —, puedes irte si quieres.

Endeavor llegó con paso rápido hasta la cama y tomó a Bakugou de la camisa levantándolo hasta su cara.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? —gruñó.

Bakugou le lanzo una mirada desafiante y colocó en su rostro una sonrisa prepotente.

—¡Déjalo! —gruñó Todoroki de pie a su lado, listo para atacarlo si era necesario.

Bakugou contestó con burla —No le hice nada anciano, solo le di lo que tú nunca le has dado. ¿Cariño? ¿Confianza? ¿Abrazos? ¿Amor? ¿Te suenan estas palabras?

Endeavor lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos —Yo… estoy intentando ser un mejor padre… lo intento.

—Un buen padre se preocuparía por la felicidad de su hijo, no por si la pareja que eligió es hombre o mujer. A ti solo te interesa tu descendencia, anciano.

Endeavor observó fijamente a Bakugou. Ese chico desafiante que parecía una bestia y provocaba que todos quisieran domarlo. Su hijo, Shouto lo había logrado, era algo que podía decir con orgullo.

"_Mi hijo tiene una pareja poderosa que incluso se atreve a desafiarme. Probablemente desafiaría al mismísimo demonio por él_" pensó "_Shouto nunca estará solo, entre ambos se protegerán_", y tendría un nuevo integrante poderoso en su familia; pero mejor aún, que ese chico realmente amaba a Shouto, y eso era más de lo que él podía decir de la relación que había tenido con la madre de sus hijos.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin —, te aceptaré. Pero espero que me demuestres que eres digno de estar con Shouto; de otra manera me encargaré de alejarte por la fuerza.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua —No necesito demostrarte nada a ti. Se lo demostraré a Shouto —aclaró.

Endeavor estuvo conforme y se fue por fin, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puede atreverse a intentar elegir mi pareja? —gruñó Todoroki.

—Quería ganarse tu amor de nuevo —comentó Bakugou distraídamente —, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Estoy preguntando si vas a seguir hablando de tu padre o vas a besarme!

—Te besaré —dijo inmediatamente el bicolor acercándose a él.

Bakugou se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se abrazó a Todoroki cuando el chico comenzó a besarlo. Subió sus piernas y las enredó en la cintura del otro chico atrayéndolo más a él. Todoroki apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Bakugou y profundizó el beso.

—Katsuki —susurro en secreto separándose un poco —, creo que me gustas mucho —el otro chico sonrió —. Y me encanta que ya no seas tan tímido cuando te beso, aunque también me gustaba tu timidez.

Bakugou se puso completamente rojo y comenzó a forcejear para alejarse. Todoroki lo abrazó entre risas y ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos.

* * *

Todoroki caminaba con Bakugou hacia el edificio de clases. Por fin, un par de días después, les habían permitido asistir a la escuela. Sus compañeros también iban hacia ese lugar y cuando los vieron, todos corrieron hacia ellos con emoción.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó feliz Kirishima saltando sobre su amigo.

—¡Déjame en paz cabello de picos!

—Bienvenidos —saludo Midoriya sonriendo con alegría.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó también Ashido igualmente saltando sobre el rubio.

—¡Oye! ¡Aleja a tu novia chicle de mí!

Sero y Kaminari también se lanzaron sobre Bakugou. Todoroki se alejó un poco para permitir que jugaran entre ellos.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —llamó Mineta obteniendo la atención de los chicos que habían estado observando al escuadrón Bakugou —¿Bakugou y tú son novios? ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? —preguntó con emoción.

—¡MALDITO CABEZA DE BOLAS! —fue el grito de batalla que lanzó Bakugou antes de atacar con explosiones a Mineta y provocar un desastre entre los que intentaban detener al chico explosivo y los que protegían a un lloroso Mineta que corría por todos lados.

Todoroki encontró a Yaoyorosu observando desde lejos y decidió acercarse a ella.

—Yaoyorozu-san —saludo con una inclinación de cabeza que fue respondida —. Quiero disculparme contigo por la manera en que te traté hace unos días. No tengo justificación para haberte tratado de esa manera.

—N-No te preocupes Todoroki-san. Hice mal en expresarte mis sentimientos en un momento en el que estabas sufriendo tanto —dijo Yaoyorozu un poco nerviosa.

—No es tu culpa para nada, después de todo no sabías de mi relación con Katsuki. Yo estaba muy estresado por toda la situación y me desquité contigo —dijo Todoroki.

—Bueno, a mí no me molesta —Yaoyorozu bajó la vista.

—Respecto a tu confesión… —inicio Todoroki.

—¡Olvídalo por favor! —interrumpió Yaoyorozu —Finjamos que nunca pasó por favor. Creo que Bakugou-kun y tu serán felices juntos así que no tiene importancia pensar en cosas que nunca pasarán.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Es suficiente de juegos! ¡Tenemos que llegar al salón de clases! —se escuchó la voz de Iida a lo lejos.

Todoroki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Bakugou, lo encontró golpeando a Kirishima así que se dirigió hacia él para llevárselo.

—Katsuki, vamos.

Bakugou inmediatamente soltó al chico y caminó tras Todoroki.

—Es como un perrito faldero —se burló Monoma.

—¡¿QUÉ DIGISTE?! ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! —el chico explosivo se lanzó hacia él.

Monoma, al verlo venir, intentó retroceder con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó de espaldas llevándose consigo a Bakugou que ya estaba sobre él. Al caer, los rostros de ambos chocaron y sus bocas terminaron juntas en un beso accidental.

Bakugou abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se puso de pie completamente rojo de ira.

Monoma se lamio levemente el labio —¿Chocolate? —se preguntó en voz alta por el extraño sabor que le habían dejado los labios de Bakugou.

—¡Corre Monoma! —gritaron Kendo y Tetsu tetsu preocupados.

Bakugou sintió una presencia tras él. Al voltear encontró a Todoroki con su común rostro inexpresivo, pero ahora emanaba un aura peligrosa. Tras él se encontraba el resto del grupo A observando atemorizados a su -normalmente serio- compañero de clases.

Si, Bakugou sabía a chocolate, porque como desayuno Todoroki había comido pan tostado con chocolate, por lo tanto, Bakugou sabía a chocolate.

—¡F-Fue un accidente! —gritó Monoma antes de salir huyendo.

—Ya vuelvo —avisó Todoroki caminando tranquilamente tras él.

—Bakugou —dijo Kirishima acercándose a su amigo —¿No deberías detener a Todoroki?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A mí me parece perfecta la situación —contestó con una enorme sonrisa de lado, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón de clases.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en el techo del edificio de los dormitorios. Descansaba de ese cansado día.

A mitad de las clases lo habían llamado para informarle la decisión que habían tomado con respecto a Yasujiro. Al ser menor de edad no podían sentenciarlo a prisión, por esa razón, habían restringido el uso de su quirk e iban a mandarlo a una escuela especializada para alumnos problemáticos. Además, asistiría todas las semanas a una prueba para verificar que su mentalidad estuviera mejorando e intentar eliminar los malos pensamientos para intentar reintegrarlo a la sociedad.

Pero lo que más tranquilizó a Bakugou -a pesar de su renuencia a aceptarlo- era la orden de alejamiento que le habían dado a Yasujiro, ahora no podía pasearse en un lugar donde Bakugou pudiera verlo. De cualquier manera, la academia a la que el chico asistiría estaba en otro distrito.

Llevaba recostado en el techo desde hace varias horas. Solamente mirando a la nada sin pensar ni mover un solo musculo.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó como alguien entró. Sabía que era Todoroki, simplemente lo sabía. Desde la mañana Shouto había estado molesto con él, casi no le había hablado; y ahora ahí se encontraba, sentándose a un lado suyo en ese amplio techo que tenía demasiado espacio.

—¿Qué te dijeron de Yasujiro? —preguntó el recién llegado.

Bakugou se incorporó en su lugar para quedar a la misma altura que Todoroki. Le contó lo que le habían informado y luego se quedó en silencio de nuevo, simplemente observando la vista que esa altura le permitía.

—Estoy molesto contigo —dijo Todoroki atrayendo la atención de Bakugou.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo yo puedo besarte —contestó el bicolor sin voltear a verlo.

—Pues hazlo entonces. Borra los otros besos con los tuyos —Todoroki volteó a verlo fijamente pero no se movió, después de varios segundos Bakugou decidió que era suficiente espera —. De acuerdo —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a encerrarse por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió que alguien lo volteaba con brusquedad y de pronto Todoroki lo besaba con fuerza. Bakugou se sujetó de los brazos que lo aprisionaban contra la puerta, pero luego de unos segundos decidió que quería sentirlo más cerca, así que se abrazó a él.

Todoroki retiró las manos de la pared y sujetó la cintura del rubio, apretó con fuerza y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa manera hasta que Bakugou se separó bruscamente.

—Deberíamos volver ya —dijo intentando alejarse, pero Todoroki se lo impidió atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso.

—Me gustas mucho Katsuki —susurró en su oído logrando que se estremeciera.

Bakugou se abrazó a la espalda del más alto y escondió el rostro en su cuello para ocultar su vergüenza. Todoroki aprovechó para besar su cuello y poder tocarlo todo lo que deseaba.

Una hora después estaban recostados de nuevo en el suelo observando las estrellas que tanto brillaban. La mano de Bakugou apretaba fuertemente la de Todoroki. Su pecho se sentía amplio, lleno y conforme.

Extrañamente sentía que tenía todo lo que hubiera podido desear; tenía a su familia con él, tenía a sus amigos, y lo más importante: tenía a Shouto Todoroki con él. No podía sentirse más feliz. Ahora solo tenía que convertirse en el mejor héroe junto a su novio para poder tener toda la felicidad del mundo.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro; incluso después de ser héroes profesionales ellos iban a permanecer juntos.

Se había enamorado como un idiota de ese chico que ahora estaba a su lado y, contra todo pronóstico, era correspondido de igual manera. Si buscaba una explicación a su enamoramiento no podía encontrarla, solo sabía que lo que sentía en un principio había mutado hacia el amor, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo juntos. Lo amaba, y no sabía por qué, pero no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Bakugou se dio la vuelta y abrazó el torso de Todoroki el cual lo abrazó de vuelta y lo apretujó en su pecho, sintió un beso en su cabeza que lo hizo sonreír aún más. Y mientras observaban las estrellas, el corazón de ambos siguió latiendo al mismo ritmo y así seguiría por siempre.

**FIN**


	11. Epilogo

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el secuestro de Bakugou, la calma había regresado por fin al grupo y todos se encontraban más tranquilos debido a que la liga del mal había sido capturada al completo por fin.

Todo había sido gracias al actual héroe número uno: Endeavor.

Actualmente contaba con una fama inmensa, incluso algunos llegaban a pensar que era mejor que All Might, pero solo eran unos pocos.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Todoroki esperaba, Endeavor se estaba comportando muy bien, llegando a declarar que nunca podría superar lo que All Might fue, pero que daría todo su esfuerzo para acercarse lo más que pudiera.

Ese era otro suceso extraño: Endeavor se estaba comportando bien. Había ido a visitar a la familia Bakugou a su hogar y, cuando se encontraba con Katsuki en los pasillos de U.A. lo saludaba con una media sonrisa.

Todoroki no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de ello.

La relación entre Bakugou y Todoroki marchaba muy bien. Sus compañeros de clase ya habían aceptado que ambos chicos estaban en una relación, ayudaba que la pareja era discreta y siempre permanecían separados cuando estaban con algún compañero de clase.

En realidad, casi parecía que no estaban saliendo.

Los únicos que tenían oportunidad de observar las interacciones de la pareja eran Kirishima, Ashido y, sorprendentemente, Midoriya. El chico había sido incluido en el grupo debido a la amistad que tenía con Todoroki y la que estaba desarrollando con Bakugou.

En la privacidad que representaba compartir con los amigos cercanos, Todoroki se permitía molestar a Bakugou acariciando sus mejillas, abrazándolo intempestivamente, o besando su mejilla o cabello sin aviso; con eso obtenía un gran sonrojo del chico y una tanda de gritos y quejas que él se encargaba de tranquilizar.

Ese día todos habían asistido a clases normales, y al terminar las clases salieron dispuestos a disfrutar el viernes.

Kirishima y Ashido se fueron tomados de la mano hacia los dormitorios dispuestos a cambiarse a una ropa más informal y salir a pasear por ahí. Kaminari y Sero habían planeado ir al centro de videojuegos a divertirse. Todos tenían planes. Menos Bakugou y Todoroki; ellos tenían pensado quedarse en los dormitorios y disfrutar la soledad que por fin iban a tener.

—Oye —llamo Bakugou —, atrás del edificio hay una máquina de refrescos. Pusieron uno que me gusta. Vamos a comprarlo —ordenó.

Todoroki no puso objeción y siguió al chico. Bakugou sacó dos botellas de refresco y le ofreció uno al otro chico.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza —No la necesito para probarlo.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros, abrió su refresco y le tomó. Lo saboreo con alegría; realmente le gustaba ese sabor.

De pronto sintió como Todoroki lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia él, sus labios se unieron y compartieron un beso tranquilo.

Bakugou quería abrazarse a Todoroki, pero tenía las manos ocupadas con los refrescos. Se alejó del chico, dejó en el suelo las botellas y luego se abrazó a Todoroki quien gustoso lo aprisionó entre sus brazos volviendo a besarlo con más entusiasmo.

* * *

Se dirigía hacia atrás del edificio dispuesta a declarar sus sentimientos nuevamente. Había visto a Todoroki dirigirse hacia ese lugar y ella estaba dispuesta a no descansar hasta que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—La victoria no es de los que se rinden —se dijo a sí misma. Lo había visto caminar con otro chico, ese mismo que le había sonreído horriblemente cuando fue rechazada, pero no le importaba que estuviera presente, simplemente se encargaría de hacer que Todoroki lo corriera y entonces sería todo suyo.

Llegó por fin a la esquina, se arregló un poco la ropa y el cabello, entonces salió a la vista con toda la seguridad que podía reunir... la cual se desinfló al ver a Todoroki besando con brusquedad a ese chico rubio.

Se quedó pasmada en su lugar.

Solo podía observar como ese chico molesto acariciaba los delicados cabellos del chico que le gustaba.

Solo podía ver como Todoroki acariciaba suavemente la espalda del chico rubio.

De pronto los ojos escarlatas de su declarado enemigo se abrieron, ella se sorprendió y retrocedió un paso con precaución, pero el chico solo se separó un poco de Todoroki y le sonrió con burla mientras el más alto besaba su mejilla.

Ella no lo soportó más y salió corriendo dispuesta a no buscar más a ese tipo Todoroki.

* * *

Bakugou sonrió con presunción, por fin había logrado que esa tipa se diera cuenta que Todoroki no era alguien a quien ella pudiera acceder. Era suyo. Solamente suyo y de nadie más. Y él era de Todoroki.

—Katsuki, ¿por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera? —preguntó Todoroki mirándolo fijamente.

Bakugou frunció el ceño —¿Qué te importa? Vamos a la habitación. Recuerda que te voy a enseñar a jugar videojuegos —se agachó, tomó las dos botellas y caminó en dirección de los dormitorios.

Por supuesto, Todoroki lo siguió.

* * *

Bakugou se encontraba en su habitación. Era viernes nuevamente y estaba aprovechando su día con Todoroki ya que su madre le había dicho que el fin de semana se quedara en casa.

Entre besos el timbre del celular de Bakugou sonó. Contestó molesto por ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—**#¡¿Esas son formas de contestarle a tu madre?!#** —Bakugou hijo gruñó —**#De cualquier manera, ¿Está Shouto ahí?#**

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—**#Pásamelo#**

—No.

—**#¡Pásamelo Katsuki!#**

—¡De acuerdo! —entonces le dio el teléfono a Todoroki.

—¿Bueno? —contestó el otro que había estado observando con atención a su novio mientras hablaba.

Bakugou intentaba escuchar cualquier cosa de la conversación, pero no lo lograba.

Todoroki estiró una mano, lo atrajo hasta su pecho y se recostó contra las almohadas abrazando apretadamente a Bakugou.

El chico sintió sus mejillas arder por un momento al pensar que su madre estaba del otro lado del teléfono, luego se acomodó mejor en el chico dándose cuenta que era ridículo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Todoroki colgó el teléfono lo dejó a un lado de la almohada y comenzó acariciar con suavidad los cabellos rubios.

—¿Qué te dijo mamá? —preguntó Bakugou sin moverse.

—Que me espera este fin de semana en su casa para comer juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sentó de golpe apartándose de la comodidad en el pecho de Todoroki —¡¿P-Por-Por qué quiere que vayas?! ¡Ella no me ha dicho nada acerca de eso!

—Si ella me invita no puedo rechazarla, así que este sábado iré contigo a visitar a tus padres.

Bakugou lo pensó seriamente. Esa invitación significaba presentar formalmente a Todoroki como su novio frente a su familia. Él no se lo había planteado hasta ahora, pero esa idea le parecía genial, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Sintió que unas manos acariciaron su estómago con gentileza —Aún me sorprende lo suave que es tu piel. Debido a que eres alguien explosivo y gruñón das la imagen de que tu piel no está cuidada, me alegra ser el único que sabe que eso es un mito —susurró Todoroki.

Bakugou gruñó —¡Ya te dije que yo no hago nada para cuidarla…!

Las manos de Todoroki metiéndose en su camisa lo silenciaron de golpe. Aún no se acostumbraba a la facilidad que tenía Shouto para hacer esas cosas, él aún se avergonzaba. Las manos acariciaron más arriba y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

—Me gustas mucho Katsuki —susurró Todoroki besando su cuello —Mucho. Demasiado —con cada palabra un besó.

—Shouto —susurró Bakugou cuando esta vez una de las manos se encaminó más al sur. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con los labios de Todoroki esperando los suyos con ansiedad.

Su mente se desconectó de todo pensamiento y solo quedaron los sentimientos que estaba por demostrarle a su novio.

* * *

Ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la residencia Bakugou. Katsuki se sentía nervioso. No sabía que iba a pensar su familia de Shouto, aunque su madre ya lo conocía, no era lo mismo que hablar en un lugar personal, sin ninguna otra preocupación interponiéndose en sus pensamientos.

También le preocupaba lo que pensara Shouto de su familia.

Todoroki levantó la mano y tocó el timbre de la residencia.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, como si hubieran estado esperando que el timbre sonara; la señora Bakugou apareció en el umbral con una brillante sonrisa.

—Mi hijo y mi querido segundo hijo acaban de llegar —dijo con alegría.

—Solo tienes un hijo mujer —obvio Katsuki.

—Cuando Shouto y tú se casen pasará a ser mi hijo, así que puedo empezar a llamarlo hijo desde ahora.

—¡¿Casa-Casar?! —tartamudeo Katsuki con el rostro completamente rojo.

La mujer mostró su dentadura en una sonrisa —Pasen, no se queden en la puerta —inmediatamente tiró de Todoroki hacia adentro —Dime Shouto, cuando Katsuki y tú se casen ¿qué apellido será el que llevaran? Me imagino que querrás mantener el apellido Todoroki, después de todo es más reconocido y prestigioso que nuestro humilde apellido Bakugou.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—¡Katsuki, deja de tartamudear! ¡Intento mantener una conversación con Shouto!

—¡¿Qué clase de conversación es esa, vieja loca?!

—¡¿A quién llamas vieja loca?!

Todoroki sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, cuando volteó se encontró con un hombre de aspecto bonachón, las gafas que llevaba le daban un toque de gentileza.

—Ya empezaron nuevamente —comentó —; siempre son así, no te preocupes, en un rato volverán con nosotros. Vamos a sentarnos por allá —indicó señalando unos sofás que estaban en medio de la sala.

Todoroki asintió y lo siguió, se sentó frente al hombre y aprovechó para observarlo con disimulo. Era muy diferente a Katsuki, su cabello era más obscuro y las facciones de su cara eran distintas.

—Te habrás dado cuenta que Katsuki se parece más a su madre —comentó el hombre con una amable sonrisa.

Todoroki se sonrojó un poco por ser descubierto en su análisis —Lo siento.

—Oh, no te preocupes. En realidad, cuando nació me alegró mucho que se pareciera a Mitsuki, era un bebe hermoso, con su pequeño cabello rubio. Era como si ambos estuvieran hechos de oro, por eso los dos son mi más grande tesoro.

Todoroki bajó la mirada pensando en lo feliz que sería si Endeavor tomara por lo menos un poco de los sentimientos de ese padre amoroso. Agitó un poco la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas, recientemente el hombre lo estaba intentando.

—Que tierno eres Masaru —dijo la señora Bakugou apareciendo tras su esposo y otorgándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Dejen de ser tan asquerosos! —se quejó Katsuki sentándose a un lado de Todoroki.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que Shouto y tú son monjes y nunca se besan! —discutió la mujer.

Katsuki se puso completamente rojo —¡¿Q-Qué?!

La mujer río con burla.

Katsuki gruñó y se puso de pie —¡Voy a matarte!

—¡¿Quieres intentarlo mocoso endemoniado?!

—Y-Ya es suficiente, los dos. Tenemos visitas, deberían comportarse frente a Todoroki-kun —intentó tranquilizar el señor Bakugou.

—¡!Tu cállate viejo…!

—Katsuki, ya vasta —interrumpió Todoroki con su usual voz monótona logrando silenciar al chico a su lado.

—Bien hecho Shouto —felicitó Mitsuki —, te mereces un premio por haber apaciguado a la bestia.

—¿D-De que estás hablando? ¿Quién se apaciguó? —gruñó Katsuki en voz baja regresando a su sitio.

Todoroki volteó a verlo con tranquilidad. Bakugou lo observó de reojo y entonces Todoroki le sonrió logrando que el rubio menor se sonrojara.

Masaru los observó con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a su esposa y se encontró con la misma expresión en su rostro. Ambos estaban felices de que su hijo encontrara alguien como Shouto, alguien que ellos sabían lo protegería en el futuro y sabría cuidar de él. Alguien que por supuesto soportaba el carácter difícil del pequeño Katsuki.

—Bueno —aplaudió la señora Bakugou —, es hora de comer.

* * *

El día pasó tan rápido que Todoroki se sorprendió por ello. Se divirtió mucho con la familia Bakugou. La comida estuvo deliciosa, se encargó hacérselo saber a la señora Bakugou ganándose en agradecimiento una ración más de postre, la cual compartió con Katsuki debido a sus quejas.

Vieron películas en la televisión. Se divirtió mucho con los comentarios de la señora Bakugou y Katsuki acerca de los personajes y sus actuaciones.

En la noche tuvo permitido desvelarse con Katsuki jugando videojuegos, aunque no eran mucho de su agrado se divirtió viendo la expresión de Katsuki ante la victoria.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación —dijo Bakugou apagando la consola.

Todoroki lo miró con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente siguió al chico sin poner objeción.

Al entrar se encontró con un cuarto bien ordenado, no había nada que no tuviera un lugar. Observó todo alrededor. La habitación daba una imagen de alguien tranquilo que gustaba de disfrutar los momentos de ocio haciendo cosas interesantes en vez de gritar y pelear.

Sin embargo, destruyendo todo ese ambiente se encontraba una figura de All Might sobre un mueble. All Might, con su enorme sonrisa, mirándolo con orgullo. Era algo incómodo.

—Me la compro mamá cuando era un niño —aclaró rápidamente Bakugou mirándolo avergonzado.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero lo estabas pensando.

—Tampoco he pensado nada —dijo Todoroki mirándolo con tranquilidad.

Bakugou lo escaneó de arriba a abajo buscando alguna señal de burla, cuando no encontró nada se dirigió a su ropero —En ese entonces era fan de All Might, mamá vio esa figura de acción en una juguetería y decidió que era un buen regalo de navidad para un niño idiota. Eso es todo —contó mientras escogía varias prendas, cuando tuvo unas en sus manos volteó de nuevo hacia Todoroki —Ponte tu pijama, yo voy a cambiarme al baño.

—Creí que… ¿para eso me hiciste venir a tu cuarto? —preguntó Shouto extrañado.

—Claro, ¿para qué creías? Mamá dijo que te dejara dormir conmigo en la cama; es lo suficiente grande para que ambos durmamos, y además, no hay otro lugar donde puedas dormir. Por supuesto que mamá no te iba a dejar dormir en el sofá —se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Todoroki fue por su pequeño bolso a la sala y trajo su pijama, cuando terminó de cambiarse se acostó tranquilamente en la cama. Observó de nuevo hacia el mueble que estaba frente a la cama.

—Con All Might observando creo que no podré portarme mal esta noche.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Bakugou saliendo del baño con su común camisa de tirantes.

—No es nada, solo ven a acostarte.

El chico se recostó a un lado suyo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta hacia la pared —Buenas noches susurró.

Todoroki se le quedó mirando atentamente, se acomodó mirando hacia Bakugou y pasó un brazo por su estómago sintiendo como el chico se tensaba. Metió la mano bajo su camisa y acarició suavemente el pecho del chico, dejó la mano en ese lugar y pegó la frente al cuello de Bakugou —Buenas noches —susurró por fin y se dispuso a dormir.

Sentía el corazón de Bakugou latir fuertemente contra la palma de su mano. De cualquier manera, no podía hacerle nada, no con All Might mirando.

* * *

Cuando despertó en la mañana Katsuki ya no estaba en la cama. Se desperezo con tranquilidad y volteó a ver hacia All Might con rencor —No me gusta que estés en todos lados. Interrumpiste mi primera noche durmiendo al lado de Katsuki —nunca habían dormido juntos porque Bakugou no se animaba a quedarse en su cuarto ni a dejarlo dormir en el suyo, pensaba que podían descubrirlos.

All Might pareció sonreír aún más.

Todoroki se puso de pie y después de un buen baño salió de la habitación.

Los Bakugou lo esperaban sentados a la mesa mientras la señora Bakugou servía el desayuno.

—Shouto, buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó la mujer sirviéndole un abundante plato de comida.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

—Me alegra mucho.

Durante el desayuno la señora Bakugou se encargó de avergonzar a su hijo contando anécdotas graciosas de su niñez. El teléfono sonó y Katsuki respiró aliviado viendo el tema olvidado por el momento.

—¿Cómo vas con tus estudios Todoroki-kun? —preguntó Masaru rompiendo el silencio en que habían quedado.

—Creo que bien. Aunque su hijo también es bueno con los estudios, creo que ambos vamos bien en eso. Aunque hay otros alumnos que también se esfuerzan mucho.

—Pero tú eres el primer lugar —interrumpió Katsuki.

—Por muy poco —desestimó Todoroki.

—Oh no —dijo la señora Bakugou apareciendo en el comedor de nuevo con rostro preocupado —, me acaban de avisar que tu prima se lastimó un brazo, tengo que ir al hospital a visitar a mi hermana.

—Yo te llevo —dijo Masaru saliendo en busca de las llaves del auto.

—Ambos vamos a salir así que quédense aquí. No hagan travesuras. Y Katsuki, cuida bien de Shouto, espero que le prepares una buena cena. Volveremos en la noche —dijo la mujer.

—Si mamá.

—No se preocupe señora, estoy seguro de que Katsuki me cuidará bien.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vamos.

—Cuídalo bien Katsuki —se despidió su padre desordenando sus cabellos ganándose un gruñido de su hijo —, nos vemos Todoroki-kun.

—Que tengan un buen viaje.

La puerta de la casa se cerró y ambos chicos se quedaron observándola en silencio hasta que escucharon el auto alejarse.

—¿Vemos una película? —preguntó Bakugou.

—Sí, pero primero ¿qué tal si me muestras esa figura que tenías en tu cuarto? —respondió Todoroki volteando a verlo.

Bakugou gruñó —¡Ya te dije que es una tontería! ¡Mamá me la compró cuando era un niño! No es como si aún fuera fan de All Might.

—Aun así, quiero verla —Todoroki dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la habitación del chico.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Ya te dije que solo tengo la figura porque mamá me la compró! —se quejó Bakugou siguiéndolo.

Cuando Todoroki entró a la habitación tomó la figura y la guardó en uno de los cajones del mueble.

Bakugou lo miró extrañado —¿Qué haces?

—No me sentiría a gusto si All Might nos estuviera observando todo el tiempo.

—¿Todo el tiempo por qué? —cuestiono con confusión.

Todoroki volteó a verlo con tranquilidad, se acercó a él, lo sujetó de la cintura y se acercó a su oído —Porque voy a hacerte el amor —susurró.

Las mejillas de Bakugou parecieron explotar. Él mismo pareció explotar —¡¿Q-Qu…?!

Todoroki lo besó silenciando sus quejas. Duraron varios minutos así, no había tiempo que los detuviera. Luego, lentamente se encaminó hacia la cama y recostó a Bakugou suavemente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Siguió besándolo con tranquilidad mientras, con lentitud quitaba las prendas que comenzaban a sobrar.

Bakugou sentía las caricias de Todoroki por todo su cuerpo, ese suave toque estaba enloqueciéndolo. Utilizó sus brazos para sujetarse fuertemente del otro chico y lentamente se dejó llevar.

Momentos después ambos estaban unidos y se movían al mismo ritmo; Bakugou intentaba sofocar los sonidos que intentaban salir de su boca, pensaba que eran demasiado vergonzosos como para ser escuchados. Sintió una mano acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y al abrir los ojos se encontró con otro par heterocromático; había deseo en ellos, y otra cosa: amor.

—No intentes ocultarme nada —susurró Todoroki muy cerca de su boca —, quiero escuchar todo de ti, quiero saber todo de ti.

Un movimiento especial hizo que Bakugou cerrara los ojos fuertemente y se mordiera el labio intentando guardar esos sonidos para sí mismo.

Todoroki acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y mordió los labios de Bakugou logrando que los abriera, entonces se apoderó de ellos para impedir que intentara cerrarlos nuevamente.

Aumentó la velocidad y pronto Bakugou no pudo impedir que los gemidos salieran de su boca siendo amortiguados por la boca de Todoroki que gemía junto con él.

—Katsuki —llamó Todoroki sin detenerse haciendo que el chico explosivo abriera los ojos con esfuerzo —, me alegro de haberte gustado. Si no hubiera sido así yo hubiera sido tan idiota como para nunca darme cuenta de lo hermoso que eres. Te amo Katsuki. Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

—Yo -también te -también te amo —respondió Bakugou luchando por decir esas palabras en medio de los gemidos que Todoroki le provocaba.

Todoroki cerró los ojos con felicidad, besó a Bakugou con fuerza y dejó que el acto de su unión culminara.

* * *

Todoroki abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Habían pasado tres horas desde que los señores Bakugou se habían ido. Al parecer ellos se habían quedado dormidos.

Volteó hacia Bakugou y lo observó con atención. Su piel aún se veía sonrojada y había algunos chupetones en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Tiró de la sabana y lo cubrió, se encargó de arroparlo bien, luego se puso de pie y tomo algo de ropa para darse un baño. No es que quisiera eliminar el olor que Katsuki había dejado en su cuerpo, pero era necesario ese baño.

Al salir se dio cuenta que Katsuki ya no estaba en la cama. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde escuchaba sonidos; en efectivo, en ese lugar estaba el chico explosivo cocinando tranquilamente.

—Te tardaste tanto bañándote que me bañé en el cuarto de mis padres y comencé a cocinar —dijo Bakugou sin voltear a verlo.

—Ya estás vestido —observó Todoroki.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que anduviera desnudo por toda la casa? —gruñó el otro chico.

—Esperaba salir del baño y tener una buena vista.

—Te voy a… ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta de todos los moretones que me dejaste! ¡Me los vas a pagar!

—De acuerdo —contestó Todoroki tranquilamente sentándose a la mesa y observando la cara completamente sonrojada de Katsuki.

Bakugou le sirvió la comida mientras gruñía cosas inentendibles, luego se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con su propio plato.

Todoroki se puso de pie y se acomodó a un lado de Bakugou sorprendiendo al otro chico. Volteó a verlo con seriedad y acarició la mejilla sonrojada —De ahora en adelante voy a estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible. Te lo dije, no pienso alejarme de ti ni permitiré que nadie nos aleje. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

—Te amo —contestó simplemente Bakugou sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Todoroki le sonrió cálidamente y lo besó con dulzura.

Quién sabe que pasara más adelante. Tal vez se casaran, tal vez se mudaran juntos, tal vez formaran una pareja de héroes, tal vez adoptaran algún niño. Tal vez, tal vez.

Pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que lo que fuera que hicieran, lo harían juntos.

Porque se amaban, y nadie podría separarlos jamás.

**-FIN-**


	12. Especial San Valentín

**Reseña:**

Katsuki Bakugou sentía algo por Shouto Todoroki, y él sabía con certeza que era odio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la nueva relación que Todoroki había desarrollado con todos sus compañeros, menos con él? No sabía por qué, y no le interesaba.

Shouto Todoroki se había dado cuenta que últimamente Bakugou lo observaba demasiado, probablemente era por odio, era lo más sencillo de pensar. Y así, él siguió con sus nuevas amistades ignorando completamente la atracción que ese chico explosivo estaba desarrollando.

**Advertencia:** Cambio constante de línea de pensamientos de un personaje a otro.

Posible OOC.

He modificado algunas cosas del manga para acomodar la trama de la historia. Esta historia comencé a escribirla a principios del 2018, así que es muy probable que algunas cosas sean distintas del manga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. Excepto Yasujiro Reiichi, el cual es completamente mio.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No sabía por qué**

**ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN**

Febrero había llegado y con ello San Valentín; ese día era una fecha que emocionaba a todas las parejas, ese día los chicos esperaban recibir algún chocolate que su novia les hubiera preparado o incluso aceptaban algo que les hubiera comprado, todo eso para saber que su pareja pensaba en ellos en todo momento.

En cambio, los chicos de la clase A del departamento de héroes esperaban esa época con resignación. Sabían que ninguna chica se fijaría en ellos, ni pensaría en ellos lo suficiente como para darles por lo menos un trozo de chocolate.

—Maldito Kirishima —se quejó Mineta desparramado en un sofá de la sala —, debes estar muy feliz por recibir un chocolate de parte de Ashido.

—Bueno, yo no estoy seguro de que ella me vaya a dar uno, así que no puedo decir nada.

—Claro que te lo dará —intervino Kasunari con lágrimas en los ojos —, eso es más que seguro. Por eso y por la amistad que tenemos, te pido Kirishima, que ese día te mantengas alejado de mí.

—No exageres —dijo Kirishima dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kaminari.

—Por otro lado —dijo Tokoyami —, Todoroki recibirá un montón de chocolates como el año pasado.

Bakugou gruñó.

Mineta sonrió con burla antes de hablar —Me pregunto si Bakugou también le dará un chocolate a Todoroki. Todos sabemos quién es la chica en su relación.

—¡TE VOY A ASESINAR MALDITO ENANO! —gritó Bakugou saltando sobre Mineta, el cual corrió despavorido a refugiarse con Midoriya.

—¡Bakugou, ya es suficiente! —gritó Iida intentando poner calma.

Y mientras todos intentaban detener a Bakugou, Todoroki se había quedado pensando; imaginándose a Katsuki dándole uno de esos chocolates con forma de corazón, con su rostro completamente sonrojado. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro; deseaba de verdad que eso pasara, pero lamentablemente solo eran deseos, ya que era lo más improbable del mundo.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo Todoroki? —preguntó Sero extrañado de ver esa expresión en el rostro del chico que nunca mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Todoroki levantó la vista y lo miró extrañado —¿De qué hablas?

Sero parpadeó confundido, la sonrisa había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado —¿Estabas pensando en Bakugou? —preguntó. Todoroki lo observó con seriedad y luego asintió —Últimamente Bakugou saca un montón de expresiones de ti —comentó, luego sonrió —, eso es algo bueno.

Todoroki le mostró una de esas sonrisas que tenía reservadas para sus amigos.

—¡No tengo porque demostrarte nada maldito enano! ¡La próxima vez que te vea te asesinaré! —escucharon el rugido de Bakugou al fondo.

—¡Sálvame Midoriya! —lloriqueó Mineta.

—K-Kacchan, no creo que sea bueno que te metas en problemas —intentó Midoriya, el cual a pesar de haber reiniciado su amistad con Bakugou aún sentía temor del chico.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA…!

—Katsuki, ¿puedes venir un momento? —preguntó Todoroki parándose a un lado del chico.

Bakugou se quedó quieto, de pronto captó la mirada burlona de Mineta y su ira explotó —¡NO VOY A IR A NINGÚN LADO MALDITO MITAD-MITAD! —después de decir eso abrió los ojos asombrado. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Todoroki antes de salir corriendo del edificio.

—Bakugou… ¡Bakugou no quiso insultarte Todoroki! ¡Fue por Mineta! —excusó Kirishima.

—Cr-Creo que no debemos buscar culpables. Lo que sucedió fue algo llevado por el momento —Midoriya intentó tranquilizar todo.

—No estoy molesto —dijo tranquilamente Todoroki. Y era verdad, estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado de esa manera, a ser insultado y a los arranques de ira de Bakugou; si le molestara su forma de ser, entonces jamás habría aceptado salir con él. Pero ahora tenía que buscarlo para tranquilizarlo.

—¿De verdad no estás molesto? —preguntó Kirishima expectante.

—No lo estoy.

Kirishima suspiró aliviado.

—Me alegra mucho Todoroki —dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—Ahora voy a buscar a Katsuki —se despidió Todoroki caminando en dirección hacia donde Bakugou se había dirigido con anterioridad.

—No vuelvas a decir idioteces Mineta, Bakugou es el hombre más varonil que he conocido. Y la próxima vez, no voy a detenerlo cuando intente darte una golpiza —escuchó a Kirishima amenazar antes de que saliera del edificio.

* * *

Buscó por todos los lugares en los cuales era probable ver aparecer a Bakugou, pero no estaba en ninguno y al final, volvió a la habitación sin ningún rastro de él.

Se sentía molesto, porque él sabía que Katsuki estaba preocupado y quería encontrarlo para consolarlo, abrazarlo y luego besarlo, pero no había conseguido lo que quería y ahora volvía a su habitación completamente frustrado.

Pensó que, probablemente, en la noche tendría más suerte y lo encontraría en su habitación.

* * *

"_Me equivoque_" pensó Todoroki al no encontrar ni rastro de Bakugou cuando visitó su habitación en la noche.

—¿No has podido encontrarlo? —preguntó Kirishima desde la puerta de su habitación mirándolo con preocupación.

Todoroki no dijo ni una palabra, había comenzado a sentir un miedo enorme recordando el tiempo en que Katsuki fue secuestrado; no quería pensar en eso, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

—Voy a ayudarte a buscarlo, estoy seguro que alguno de los dos debe encontrarlo —dijo Kirishima caminando hacia el elevador.

—De acuerdo —asintió Todoroki ocultando su preocupación para seguir buscando.

Bajó con Kirishima por el elevador y ambos se dividieron los lugares en la academia para buscar mejor.

Se saltaron las clases al siguiente día para seguir buscando, pero al final de ellas Bakugou aún no había aparecido.

* * *

—Kacchan, deberías regresar a la academia. Los profesores pueden expulsarte por faltar a clases.

—Lo se… pero no puedo.

Midoriya suspiró. El día de ayer, después del incidente había visto a Bakugou huir hacia su casa. No había mencionado nada porque sabía cómo debía sentirse Bakugou, pero confiaba en poder convencerlo de regresar antes de que su amigo se consiguiera más problemas.

—Estoy seguro de que Todoroki-kun no está molesto por lo que sucedió, sabe que fue un accidente —dijo Midoriya.

—No lo entiendes. No se trata solo de eso, son demasiadas cosas —Bakugou se ocultó más entre las cobijas.

—Bueno, explícamelo entonces Kacchan. Tal vez entre los dos podamos resolverlo.

Bakugou arrojó las cobijas bruscamente —¡No se puede resolver estúpido Deku! ¡Lárgate! —saltó de la cama y tiró del brazo de Midoriya antes de lanzarlo hacia afuera.

—¡Espera! ¡Kacchan! —Midoriya golpeó la puerta pero Bakugou ya no respondió.

—Me dijo que le gritó a Shouto-kun.

Midoriya volteó asustado y se encontró a la señora Bakugou parada al final del pasillo —Si, fue un accidente, pero Kacchan se niega a solucionar el problema. Todoroki-kun está preocupado.

—No conseguirás nada; Katsuki está extra irritable porque Shouto-kun no está con él, pero se rehúsa a hablar con él.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —se preguntó Midoriya.

La señora Bakugou sonrió con orgullo —No te preocupes Izuku, ya arreglé ese problema —el timbre de la puerta sonó —¡Ya llegó! —se emocionó la mujer y corrió para abrir la puerta.

Midoriya curioso la siguió.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Shouto Todoroki observó con un poco de sorpresa a Izuku Midoriya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Midoriya comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo —Y-Yo… Vine- ¡Vine a visitar a Kacchan!

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—Yo… Yo…

—Le dije a Izuku que viniera —intervino la señora Bakugou por fin —, como es su amigo creí que podría convencerlo de regresar a la escuela. Katsuki no quería que te hablara y opté por hablarle a Izuku, pero ya que no pudo convencerlo espero que tú si puedas, aunque se va a enojar mucho —la mujer suspiró con resignación.

—No se preocupe, yo lo convenceré —dijo Todoroki decidido.

—Muchas gracias. Está en su habitación, te deseo suerte —dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pasara.

Cuando Todoroki entró miró de reojo a Midoriya un momento antes de dirigirse a su destino. El pobre chico suspiró después de sentirse juzgado de esa manera, no sabía que estuviera pensando Todoroki en estos momentos, pero no se lamentaba el no haberle dicho la ubicación de Bakugou, después de todo no había podido traicionar la confianza de su amigo.

* * *

Cuando Todoroki llegó hasta el cuarto de Bakugou tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó.

—¡Lárgate Deku! —escuchó que el chico gritaba.

Extrañamente eso lo hizo sentir una sensación de calma, sonrió un poco antes de decir —No soy Deku.

Un silencio fue lo que le contestó. Esperó durante un par de minutos, pero la puerta no se abrió y Bakugou no volvió a hablar.

—Katsuki, ábreme la puerta.

—No, vete —escuchó que decía Bakugou con la voz temblorosa.

—Katsuki, no estoy molesto. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de verte, de abrazarte y besarte. Así que abre la puerta para poder hacer todo lo que dije.

—No… —volvió a decir el otro chico con la voz temblorosa —, no lo haré. Tienes que irte.

Todoroki no comprendía, le había dicho que no estaba molesto con él, ¿entonces por qué no quería verlo?

Sintió una presencia tras él, al voltear se encontró a la señora Bakugou con unas llaves en la mano, le hizo una seña de silencio y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento se introdujo en el cuarto del chico necio cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bakugou levantó la cabeza de la cama y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Co-Cómo entraste?

Todoroki se encogió de hombros y avanzó con decisión hacia la cama. Bakugou se puso de pie con prisa y extendió los brazos para que se detuviera.

—Te dije que te fueras —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Todoroki no podía simplemente irse viendo lo tierno que Bakugou se veía con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, quería abrazarlo. Sonrió con ternura y decidió que su chico cedería después de ser besado y mimado, así que, con decisión acortó la distancia entre ellos y tiró de él en un apretado abrazo.

Bakugou se quedó muy quieto entre sus brazos. Todoroki amaba la forma en que Bakugou se quedaba en blanco cuando estaba con él, lo hacía sentirse lo suficientemente importante como para lograr que alguien tuviera ese efecto solo por él.

Sus pensamientos felices fueron cortados de pronto.

—Lo siento Shouto… creo que lo mejor es que terminemos —decidió Bakugou.

Todoroki fue quien esta vez se quedó muy quieto aun abrazando a Bakugou. Sus brazos fueron apartados lentamente y el otro chico escapó de ellos en dirección a la puerta. Todoroki reaccionó —¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

—Porque así son las cosas. Tú necesitas a otra persona, no a mí. No alguien como yo.

—¿Lo estás decidiendo por ti mismo? —gruñó Todoroki molesto.

—¡No! ¡Si! ¡Yo solo…! —Bakugou pareció desinflarse de pronto —… solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—¿Qué es lo mejor para mí?

—Yo no —dijo Bakugou con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Por qué lo estás decidiendo por ti mismo? Tú eres lo mejor…

—¡No lo soy! —interrumpió Bakugou —Yo soy irritable, exploto con facilidad. ¡No soy alguien con quien tú puedas salir! —después de decir eso bajo la cabeza, pero Todoroki pudo notar sus ojos llorosos.

Todoroki decidió que era suficiente, necesitaba a Bakugou de vuelta —Claro que…

—Tú necesitas alguien como Deku o esa chica, Yaoyorozu —finalizó Bakugou, luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Todoroki corrió tras él, pero Bakugou ya había salido de la casa y desaparecido en la calle.

—¿Qué sucedió Todoroki-kun? —escuchó que Midoriya preguntaba tras él.

—¿Quién le metió eso en la cabeza a Katsuki? —preguntó en voz alta. Suspirando salió de la casa sin despedirse.

La señora Bakugou se asomó por la puerta de la cocina —¿Ya se fueron?

Midoriya asintió. En definitiva, pensó Midoriya, el único capaz de solucionar esto era Todoroki.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela Todoroki ya no pudo hablar con Bakugou, con un suspiro decidió que en este momento sus esfuerzos serían inútiles así que, resignado, se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Ashido entró al edificio junto a Uraraka y Asui, al verlo se acercó.

—¡Todoroki! —dijo alegremente —¿Ya te reconciliaste con Bakugou?

—Es cierto —dijo Uraraka como si lo recordara de pronto —, vimos a Bakugou entrando al edificio.

Todoroki suspiró —No me he reconciliado con él aún. Tiene algunas ideas tontas en su cabeza, y no sé cómo sacarlas de allí. No sé cómo hacer para que… se dé cuenta de que no me importa su forma de ser, lo quiero tal como es.

Ashido y Uraraka lo miraban enamoradas y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Si el estúpido de Eijiro dijera cosas como esas —murmuró Ashido —, ya me habría casado.

—Tal vez solo necesitas conseguir que Bakugou-chan lo escuche —dijo Asui. Todoroki volteó a verla —; sé que en especial Bakugou-chan es de carácter fuerte, por eso es importante que te asegures que él escucha lo que le dices. Solo debes buscar una manera de conseguirlo.

Ashido levantó la mano y saltó en su asiento —¡Yo sé! —exclamó —Tienes que darle un chocolate de San Valentín. En ese momento puedes decirle todo lo que sientes y él verá cuanto lo amas.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea… —comenzó Asui.

—Creo que es una buena idea —interrumpió Todoroki —, pero yo no sé hacer chocolates.

—¡Hagámoslo juntos entonces! —dijo Ashido emocionada, luego, bajando la voz continuó —Planeo hacer chocolates para Eijiro. Puedes juntarte conmigo y entre los dos prepararemos deliciosos chocolates. ¡Tsuyu-chan va a ayudarnos!

—Les ayudaré —concordó Asui.

—E-Entonces yo también —se incluyó Uraraka.

Todoroki asintió deseando que todo funcionara.

* * *

La elaboración del chocolate tardó toda una noche, en la cual se desvelaron junto con las otras chicas que también quisieron participar.

Yaoyorozu se mostró muy cooperativa, ayudando a Todoroki a darle forma al corazón de chocolate que las chicas le habían sugerido.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, lo ayudaron a envolverlo en un empaque muy femenino y se fueron a dormir, esperando que todo saliera a la perfección el día siguiente.

* * *

Bakugou se levantó pesadamente. Después de decidir que su relación con Todoroki debía terminar no pudo concentrarse y tampoco pudo dormir. Así que ahora tenía unas enormes ojeras.

Con un suspiro resignado se vistió. Ayer Kirishima lo había visitado y ahora estaba obligado a ir al comedor con él.

—¡Bakugou! —escuchó que gritaban al golpear su puerta —¡Date prisa!

Bakugou gruñó y abrió la puerta con enojo. Kirishima alcanzó a esquivar la explosión por muy poco.

Bakugou tenía el ceño fruncido —¡Deja de molestar cabello de mierda! —luego se dirigió al elevador pisando fuerte.

* * *

Kirishima no mencionó nada. Ashido le había contado que Bakugou había terminado con Todoroki, pero que ellos tenían un plan para resolverlo, lo único que necesitaban era que él llevara a Bakugou al comedor en la mañana. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora.

* * *

Llegaron hasta las afueras del comedor donde se podían observar un montón de chicas alborotadas con bolsas de chocolate tomadas firmemente entre sus manos. Bakugou gruñó. Odiaba toda esa ridiculez.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron hasta él y se interpusieron en su camino de entrada al comedor.

Con timidez, una chica comenzó a hablar —Bakugou-kun. Um… ¿podrías aceptar estos chocolates? —luego todas se inclinaron y ofrecieron los chocolates con los brazos extendidos.

—No me interesan esas ridiculeces —gruñó, las rodeó y siguió su camino ignorándolas. Escuchó algunos lloriqueos y algunos gritos de emoción de las chicas antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Kirishima alcanzó a deslizarse en la apertura que Bakugou dejó al entrar.

—Eso fue cruel —comentó Kirishima.

Dentro también se amontonaban las chicas. Había chicos con sonrisas avergonzadas mientras recibían chocolates de las manos de unas sonrojadas chicas.

Bakugou recogió su comida y caminó empujando gente en el camino hasta que llegó a la mesa en la que Mineta, Sero y Kaminari comían con amargura mientras lanzaban miradas de odio y envidia a todos los chicos que recibían chocolates.

—¡Hey! —llamo Kirishima cuando se sentó a un lado de Bakugou —Anímense, no es el fin del mundo.

—Mira quién lo dice —se quejó Kaminari.

—Yo tampoco he recibido… —se calló al ver que la mirada de los chicos de dirigía hacia algún lugar tras él. Volteó con curiosidad y observó a Ashido sonriéndole con burla.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la chica colocando una caja roja envuelta con listón rosa frente a él.

—¿Q-Qué es? —preguntó tontamente.

—¡Si no lo quieres yo puedo tenerlo! —gritó Kaminari intentando tomar los chocolates, pero Kirishima los arrancó de la mesa y los protegió tras su espalda. Se sintió amenazado por las miradas depredadoras que los otros tres chicos lanzaban a sus chocolates.

—Katsuki —Bakugou volteó a un lado y se encontró a Todoroki de pie junto a él mirándolo con seriedad. Inmediatamente se sintió nervioso y luego se reprendió por ese pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —gruñó intentando mantener la calma.

Todoroki puso un pequeño paquete frente a él. Un corazón de papel rosado con listones plateados y rojos.

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos hacia ese objeto amenazante —¿Viniste a mostrarme uno de los tantos chocolates que tus admiradoras te regalaron? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin despegar la mirada de ese chocolate. Escuchó el quejido de Mineta a lo lejos mientras su mente zumbaba llena de ira.

—Claro que no tonto —se burló Ashido —, ese chocolate lo preparó Todoroki para ti. Hicimos nuestros chocolates juntos ¿no es así Todoroki-kun?

Bakugou volteo a ver a Todoroki el cual asintió con su expresión seria —¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque puedes llamarme maldito mitad-mitad todas las veces que quieras y nunca me va a importar, porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Te quiero tal como eres Katsuki, si no fuera de esa manera jamás hubiera aceptado salir contigo, pero no me importó ni me importa ahora ¿comprendes? Eres especial para mí.

De pronto se escucharon sollozos y al levantar la vista Todoroki observó a Ashido secarse los ojos con una servilleta mientras un amable Midoriya las repartía entre las otras chicas. Uraraka, Hagakure y Asui se abrazaban juntas mientras Jiro consolaba a una llorosa Yaoyorosu.

Kirishima y los otros chicos estaban petrificados en sus lugares con los ojos muy abiertos por semejante declaración.

—Maldito Todoroki —se quejó Mineta con la voz temblorosa —, eres un rompecorazones. ¡Te odio! ¡Yo también conseguiré que las chicas lloren por mí! —gritó y salió corriendo del comedor. Luego abrió la puerta de nuevo —¡Lástima que seas gay y todas las chicas que te regalaron chocolates solo los desperdiciaron en ti porque nunca vas a querer a ninguna! —luego salió corriendo nuevamente, pero el caos ya se había desatado.

Chicas desmayadas en algunos lados, otras más llorando y otras intentaban explicar a las demás que eso no podía ser cierto; pero Todoroki jamás había apartado la vista de Bakugou.

—Ya te había dicho que yo no soy bueno para ti —dijo Bakugou.

—Y yo ya te dije que si lo eres —contestó Todoroki.

—Estás equivocado.

Todoroki sujetó a Bakugou de la mano y lo sacó del edificio para llevarlo a un lugar más privado, donde las miradas no estuvieran sobre ellos.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —se quejó Bakugou.

Todoroki no le contestó mientras caminaba con decisión. Se internaron entre el bosque y llegaron hasta un árbol en el cual se detuvieron.

Todoroki por fin soltó a Bakugou y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Después de varios minutos en silencio Bakugou gruñó —¿Qué?

—¿No sabes que árbol es ese? —preguntó Todoroki señalando el árbol que estaba junto a Bakugou.

Él volteó a verlo y abrió los ojos sorprendido —Es el árbol…

—Sí, es el árbol que golpeaste cuando pensaste que te iba a rechazar. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías en ese momento? —Bakugou asintió —Bien, así es como yo me siento. ¿Debería simplemente golpear ese árbol también? Tal vez eso me haga sentirme un poco mejor ¿Lo hizo contigo?

Bakugou volteo a verlo —¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que dejaras de sentirte rechazado? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sentirte cómo te sientes justo ahora?

Bakugou bajó la vista recordando ese momento. Se había sentido tan mal hasta que Todoroki le dijo que estaba interesado en él. Hasta que comprendió que no iba a ser rechazado. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera con Todoroki? ¿Por qué los estaba haciendo sufrir a ambos? —… ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que yo… sea mal hablado y… todo lo que dicen de mí? —preguntó con reticencia.

—No me interesa. Me interesas tú. Me interesa como me siento contigo y el sentimiento que aparece en mi cuando me abrazas. Quiero estar contigo Katsuki. Por favor, no me lo impidas —Todoroki lentamente dio un paso hacia Bakugou esperando que no se alejara. Cuando no lo hizo se acercó más y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

Bakugou se sujetó de su espalda rápidamente y ocultó el rostro contra su cuello —Siento ser una persona tan difícil de tratar. De ahora en adelante intentaré cambiar para no causarte problemas —susurró.

—No tienes que hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta que si no fueras de esa manera probablemente jamás hubieras llamado mi atención? Eres todo tú el que me gusta —se alejó de él y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos —Te amo Katsuki, tal cual eres —afirmó, luego presionó sus labios contra los contrarios y se dejó llevar en un amoroso beso.

La marca del golpe que anteriormente Bakugou le había dado, fue iluminada por un rayo de sol mientras dos figuras junto a él comenzaban a besarse con pasión.

* * *

Ashido sonrió feliz cuando, el día blanco, un completamente sonrojado Kirishima le entregaba un chocolate.

Más lejos Bakugou lanzaba contra Todoroki un chocolate y se alejaba a veloces pasos.

Todoroki sonrió, porque aunque Bakugou se había prometido cambiar, no había podido hacerlo. Pero a él eso no le molestaba, porque Bakugou le gustaba tal cual era y esperaba que así permaneciera por siempre.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro fue hacia Mineta para restregarle en la cara el chocolate que, una vez más, él si había recibido.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
